Naruto Un Amour de Pasteur
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Naruto est un jeune pasteur qui arrive dans une nouvelle communauté. Là il rencontre un jeune homme solitaire. Leur rencontre va bouleverser leur vie bien plus qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer. NaruxSasu ( pas de deathfic)
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE** : Un Amour de Pasteur  
**RATING** : T à M

**GENRE **: Yaoi NaruxSasu  
**BASE **: Naruto

_**disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

.

_**Résumé :**_ Naruto est un jeune pasteur qui arrive dans une nouvelle communauté. Là il rencontre un jeune homme solitaire. Leur rencontre va bouleverser leur vie bien plus qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer.

.

.

_**Petit Lexique**_

**Eglise :** est employé ici comme lieu de prières, de réunions de personnes croyantes quelle que soit leur religion de base.

**Prêtre, Pasteur ou Révérend **: Est employé indifféremment comme nom désignant une personne ayant choisi de faire de l'enseignement religieux sa priorité.

**Religion** : ici le terme est employé comme un syncrétisme, il n'y a pas une religion mais une multitude basée sur les enseignements transmis par tous les livres religieux connus.

**Syncrétisme **: Combinaison de doctrines, de systèmes initialement incompatibles.

PS : J'ai mélangé toutes les religions avec une tolérance absolue pour le droit et le respect humain. La religion et sa pratique que j'ai créé dans cette histoire sont fictives même si basées sur des religions et des faits réels.

.

.

Correction: Merci à Miltoc

.

.

**petit blabla de moi :**

Bon au départ j'avais prévu de la publier et puis non et puis je suis revenu sur celle-ci car je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir celle que je ovulais publier à la place et en plus elle n'était pas corrigé.

J'ai vraiment beaucoup hésité à la publier surtout ce mois-ci.

Je mettrai un warning sur le chapitre suivant qui contient un passage violent.

ET je mettrai un rating M

Je vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle histoire et vous laisse juge de si j'aurai du ou pas la publier.

Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**UN AMOUR DE PASTEUR**

**.**

Quand l'amour est plus fort que tout

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Partie 1**

**.**

Naruto sifflotait au volant de sa petite voiture tout en faisant route vers sa prochaine destination. Il regardait défiler les kilomètres, il avait hâte d'arriver, de découvrir le petit village dans lequel il allait officier durant les prochains mois.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa carte et son regard se posa sur un petit point situé près de la mer. La chapelle se trouvait légèrement excentrée du village, il y avait un grand jardin, un potager et la forêt juste derrière et en prime une vue imprenable sur l'océan.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur arrière et son regard se posa sur son énorme boule de fourrure couchée à l'arrière de la voiture. Kyu, son gros chat d'adoption, prenait toute la banquette à lui tout seul.

Deux heures plus tard, il garait sa petite voiture, un grand sourire flottait sur ses lèvres généreuses. Il attrapa son chat et le glissa sous son bras comme s'il était un gros sac et se dirigea vers la porte latérale.

Dans la lettre qu'il avait reçue, était jointe la clé de son futur logement. Il ouvrit celui-ci et y jeta la grosse boule de poils qui partit à l'assaut de son nouveau domaine. Naruto ouvrit en grand les fenêtres et les volets pour aérer et prendre possession de son nouveau logement.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Naruto s'était installé. Il appréciait le logement et la petite chapelle dans laquelle il officiait. Peu à peu il faisait connaissance avec ses nouveaux paroissiens. Sa bonne humeur et sa force tranquille avaient rapidement conquis son entourage. Il était là en remplacement de leur pasteur qui avait dû être hospitalisé.

Le jeune homme était tranquillement dans son jardin et s'occupait de ses tomates, il appréciait de pouvoir profiter de son temps libre pour être dehors. Quand il n'était pas rendu chez l'un de ses paroissiens, il jardinait. Finissant de ramasser ses légumes pour ce soir et préparer ses cageots pour le marché du Samedi, il essuya la sueur qui collait à son front et alla se rincer sous le jet d'eau.

\- Kyu ? Kyu ?…

Naruto regardait autour de lui. Pas de boule de poils en vue. Pourtant sont chat était un sacré feignant. Il renfila son haut et se mit à la recherche de celui-ci…

\- Kyu ? KYU ! cria le jeune pasteur tout en fouillant les fourrés alentours mais pas de traces de pattes velues.

Il soupira et se mit en route vers le village. Tout en avançant, il passa de nouveau devant la petite maison qui semblait abandonnée. Il était toujours surpris de voir les volets fermés. Pourtant les villageois l'avaient assuré de la présence d'un jeune homme qui vivait là.

Il hésita longtemps avant de frapper à la porte de la petite maison. Ses doigts heurtèrent le bois sombre et le bruit raisonna mais aucune réponse ne lui fut accordée. Après avoir attendu, il se décida à faire le tour de celle-ci. Il contourna le mur de gauche et se dirigea vers l'arrière, pour découvrir que la maison donnait directement sur un grand espace dégagé et offrant une vue imprenable sur l'océan.

Subjugué. Naruto s'avança en silence vers le rebord…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- Vous ne devriez pas avancer plus loin. le chatouilla une voix douce mais rauque.

Surpris, il se tourna vers celle-ci.

Le regard bleu du pasteur croisa deux orbes noirs, détachant son regard de ses deux onyx brillants, il laissa celui-ci glisser sur le visage pâle, encadré de deux longues mèches brunes. Des lèvres pincées en un air assez sévère et peu amène. L'homme, visiblement guère plus vieux que lui, avait croisé les bras et le toisait froidement.

\- C'est une propriété privée. fit-il de nouveau.

\- Ah désolé. sourit un peu gêné Naruto. Je cherche mon chat. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

\- Ce n'est pas très original !

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous chercher votre chat ? Ici ? Un chien je veux bien mais un chat.

\- Ah mais Kyu n'est pas un chat comme les autres ! commença à expliquer Naruto. C'est un gros patapouf, il est tout roux et il a très mauvais caractère… Il faut s'en méfier, il adore le chocolat et les meringues.

\- Vous savez que c'est très mauvais de donner du sucre à un animal.

Naruto hocha la tête en croisant les bras d'un air pensif.

\- Ouais, ouais, mais essayez un peu de dire non à Kyubi ! Je vous jure que vous n'essayerez pas deux fois !

\- Mmm…

\- Mais c'est vrai ! s'exclama Naruto. Vous ne me croyez pas ?

\- Et bien j'avoue que voir débarquer ici un homme me disant qu'il cherche son chat c'est un peu… comment dire …

\- Hé je ne suis pas un voyeur ni un voleur ! Regardez !

Naruto leva son index vers son col blanc.

Le jeune homme en face de lui le regarda un instant sans comprendre.

\- Désolé. fit Naruto comprenant que le jeune homme ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Je suis Naruto, je suis le pasteur qui remplace monseigneur Danzo.

\- L'Évêché a envoyé un enfant pour remplacer ce vieux pervers ? demanda le jeune brun visiblement dubitatif.

\- Ce n'est pas très correct de dire d'un prêtre qu'il est pervers. Et je ne suis pas un enfant.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Vous n'êtes pas bien vieux non plus. Donc vous n'êtes pas prêtre ?

\- Non je suis pasteur. sourit Naruto. Et vous êtes ?

Après avoir hésité, Sasuke lui offrit sa main en réponse à celle tendue par l'homme en face de lui.

\- Sasuke.

\- Enchanté Sasuke. Je peux te tutoyer ?

Le brun hocha la tête avant de détailler l'homme en face de lui. Grand, de belle carrure, blond, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux bleus, le regard brillant, chaleureux et rieur. Autour de son cou se détachait une croix en argent qui reposait sur une chemise impeccable. Son col était blanc.

\- Je comprends.

Naruto sourit en voyant le jeune homme terminer son examen.

\- Satisfait ? interrogea-t-il .

\- Mmm…

Sasuke leva un sourcil, le Pasteur ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgé que lui, et le tutoiement lui plut. Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Au même moment une énorme boule de fourrure rousse sortit de sa cachette et vint se coller contre les jambes du brun. Sasuke baissa les yeux sur l'animal qui le couvrait de poils. Énorme et roux comme décrit par son propriétaire. Il l'attrapa par le col et le souleva du sol pour le coller face au blond.

\- C'est à toi ? En le tutoyant à son tour.

\- Kyu ! sourit le blond en attrapant la bête pour lui faire un énorme câlin sous l'œil visiblement réprobateur de celui-ci. Kyu tu n'es pas sage du tout ! Je t'avais dit de rester à côté de moi !

Naruto se tourna de nouveau vers Sasuke.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! sourit-il tout fier de présenter l'énorme boule de poils qui lui servait de compagnon. Sasuke, je te présente Kyubi mon chat.

Sasuke leva un sourcil moqueur.

\- Ça un chat ? On dirait un renard ! Ou un cochon dinde géant.

\- Hey ! C'est méchant ça ! fit le jeune pasteur faussement contrarié.

Sasuke gratta le cou de l'animal avant de se baisser à son tour et attrapa un félin racé d'un noir aussi profond que ses yeux.

\- Je te présente Sharingan ! Elle, c'est un vrai chat !

\- Elle est maigre comme un clou ! s'exclama Naruto. Tu ne l'as nourrie pas assez !

Un écho dans le lointain fit se redresser Naruto.

\- Ah je suis en retard. sourit-il en se grattant derrière la tête. Sasuke, désolé pour le dérangement que t'a causé Kyu. Je dois y aller.

\- Mmm…

\- Je te vois à l'église dimanche.

Et sans attendre sa réponse Naruto fila, suivi par son énorme félin qu'il avait reposé au sol…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto laissa passer un soupir. Kyu avait encore disparu. Enfin ce n'était pas comme si c'était une nouveauté. Il savait où aller récupérer son démon rouquin. Depuis que celui-ci avait rencontrer la petite femelle de Sasuke, il venait très souvent pour ne pas dire tous les jours squatter chez le jeune homme.

Naruto frappa de nouveau à la porte et celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur le jeune homme aux mèches brunes.

\- Mmm…

Naruto passa sa main derrière son crâne et lui adressa un doux sourire.

\- Je viens chercher Kyu. Je suppose qu'il est encore chez toi ?

Sasuke restait planté devant lui, les bras croisés. Naruto eut un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Nous allons avoir des bébés !

\- Nani ? demanda Naruto en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Sasuke regardait le blond visiblement agacé et mécontent.

\- Des enfants ! Des bébés ! Hein ! Qui c'est qui va s'occuper des bébés ?

Le Pasteur regardait le jeune homme en face de lui et le détaillait des pieds à la tête.

\- Un bébé… ? Tu es une fille ?

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent et il se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

\- Naruto ! Tu te fous de moi ?

Le jeune pasteur ne put retenir un fou rire.

\- Oui pardon ! Vas-y explique moi ça ! sourit-il en tentant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Ton affreux rouquin a mis enceinte ma chatte ! siffla Sasuke.

\- Ah.

\- Comment ça « ah » ? Ah, n'est pas une réponse convenable, ni acceptable ! s'énerva le brun.

\- Que dirais-tu si je t'offrais des légumes en échange ?

\- De quoi ? interrogea Sasuke ne comprenant plus rien.

\- Vu que Kyu a encore fait n'importe quoi, pour me faire pardonner je te propose de venir chercher des légumes dans le jardin du presbytère.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, prêt à l'envoyer bouler fermement. Mais il se souvint aussi qu'il n'était encore qu'à la moitié du mois et qu'il ne pourrait pas aller faire de courses avant le début du mois suivant.

Alors si Naruto lui permettait de prendre des légumes dans le jardin communal, ses vivres tiendraient encore un peu.

\- D'accord ! finit-il par marronner. Mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Les chats ne mangent pas de légumes.

\- Comment ça ? Sharingan ne mange pas de légumes ? fit Naruto d'une voix faussement courroucée. Décidément, quelle éducation!

Naruto lui adressa un immense sourire. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, abasourdi par autant de débilité mais ne releva pas. Un rictus se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Naruto posa son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

\- Parfait alors montres-moi un peu comment va notre future parturiente !

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

C'était désormais devenu une habitude pour Sasuke de venir aider Naruto au jardin communal. Le blond était fort physiquement mais pas très doué avec les légumes. Sasuke avait rapidement trouvé ses marques. Il retrouvait le jeune pasteur deux fois par semaine pour l'aider au jardin, en échange de quoi il pouvait prendre des légumes. Il avait aussi pris l'habitude de cuisiner pour Naruto qui ne se nourrissait que de nouilles au grand désespoir du brun qui ne comprenait pas qu'ayant un tel jardin, il se nourrisse si mal.

Peu à peu, ils avaient pris leurs repères, en trois mois, Naruto avait vu sa vie de pasteur célibataire transformée par la présence de son jeune aide. Sasuke l'aidait au jardin, lui décorait l'autel de l'Eglise chaque semaine pour les réunions de prières avec des fleurs qu'il allait chercher dans les champs. Naruto s'était tellement habitué à sa présence qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait jusqu'à présent.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ce jeudi-là, Sasuke avait averti Naruto qu'il ne serait pas présent pour l'aider, comme cela lui arrivait de temps en temps. Il avait pris le bus pour gagner la ville la plus proche. Vêtu d'un sweat à capuche, Sasuke avançait à pas vif, rasant les murs. Il faisait toujours en sorte de venir sur une journée où Naruto était absent et ce jeudi-là ne faisait pas exception.

Sasuke s'arrêta à quelques mètres du lieu où il avait rendez-vous. Il serra entre ses mains le précieux sésame qui allait lui permettre d'avoir ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il avança lentement vers la file d'attente et, baissant la tête, il attendit patiemment son tour.

Naruto avait eu un rendez-vous en ville et il avait décidé de passer aider à la banque alimentaire avant de rentrer. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas venu et il avait envie de se rendre utile. Il se gara et passa par derrière où il croisa quelques têtes qu'il connaissait déjà. Il se mit à remplir les étals, laissant aux bénévoles qui connaissaient bien leurs bénéficiaires, de se charger de remplir les sacs en fonctions des besoins et des arrivages.

Il sifflotait gaiement et aidait une vieille femme qui n'arrivait pas à attraper les denrées sur l'étagère du haut, lorsqu'une voix retint son attention. Il tourna la tête et observa les bénévoles, puis de nouveaux sur les bénéficiaires et là, il l'aperçut.

La mince silhouette vêtue de noir lui tournait le dos et tenait son sac face au bénévole qui le remplissait en souriant. Naruto se détourna avec un sourire triste et reprit son achalandage.

Le soir venu alors que tout le monde avait terminé la distribution et que le centre allait fermer, Naruto s'avança vers le gérant.

\- Puis-je jeter un œil à vos bénéficiaires ?

\- Il y a un souci avec l'un d'eux ? demanda l'homme.

\- Non du tout. Il me sembla avoir reconnu l'un de mes paroissiens. Et j'aimerai moi aussi lui venir en aide par notre paroisse.

\- Bien sûr. sourit l'homme. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'osent pas venir demander de l'aide et préfère se débrouiller seul.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto rentra tard ce soir-là, en passant devant la petite maison, il ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. La lumière était éteinte et tout était silencieux. Il lui avait été douloureux de découvrir que son jeune paroissien qui venait l'aider au jardin et qui s'occupait de la salle de prière fut autant dans le besoin. Et il comprenait alors combien les légumes du jardin communal étaient important pour lui.

Il avait lu dans son dossier que le jeune homme n'avait plus aucune famille. Son aîné avait, pour une raison inconnue, tué leurs parents et le petit ami de Sasuke. Il avait été emprisonné non loin de là et une condamnation à mort avait été prononcé. Le jeune homme risquait donc à tout moment de se retrouver seul au monde …

Une sourde douleur serra le cœur du jeune pasteur. Il avait beau savoir que bien des gens souffraient et qu'il ne pouvait pas aider tout le monde, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de la peine de savoir que son jeune protégé fut en difficulté.

Il regagna lentement son Église et se mit à prier …

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto était assis sur les marches de l'autel et Sasuke, à ses côtés, l'écoutait préparer son sermon pour le dimanche suivant. De temps en temps, Naruto posait son regard triste sur le jeune homme dont les genoux étaient encombrés par trois chatons qui miaulaient à tout va.

\- Ils ont peut-être faim ? suggéra Naruto.

\- Il n'arrêtent pas de manger. Regarde le bidon qu'ils ont ! Il va finir par toucher par terre !

\- Tu as de quoi les nourrir ? demanda Naruto. Kyu est un gros mangeur. N'hésite pas à le chasser s'il mange dans la gamelle de Sharingan.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

\- Je vais en ville demain.

\- Ok.

Naruto se releva et se massa les reins.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut qu'on mange nous aussi. Tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ?

Sasuke hocha la tête.

\- Omelette et salade. Les poules ont fait pas mal d'œufs.

\- Je suis pas un lapin moi. On peut pas manger autre chose que de la salade ?

\- C'est très bon la salade !

\- Oui, oui, salade pour toi et ramen pour moi !

\- Omelette.

\- Oui si tu veux, des œufs dans les ramens ça le fait aussi.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant de reposer leur famille de chatons au sol. Il se dirigea vers le jardin pour aller récupérer de quoi cuisiner pour ce soir.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke se tenait devant l'étal et terminait de prendre ses courses pour la semaine, lorsqu'un homme s'approcha et lui tendit un énorme sac de croquette.

\- Voilà de quoi nourrir tes chats !

\- Merci ! souffla Sasuke en réceptionnant le sac. C'est gentil à vous de me dépanner.

Le bénévole lui sourit et lui souhaita bon courage avec ses bébés chatons.

Il n'y voyait plus rien maintenant. Il poussa un soupir et se mit en route pour l'arrêt de bus. Il venait de sortir sur le trottoir du centre d'accueil lorsqu'il heurta brutalement un passant. Il en lâcha son sac et ses croquettes.

\- Pardon ! s'excusa soudain une voix qu'il reconnut sans mal.

\- Pasteur ?

\- Hein ? Oui ? Oh Sasuke c'est toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis venu chercher des croquettes. répondit par réflexe le jeune homme.

Naruto hocha la tête et aida le jeune homme à ramasser son sac. Il souleva le sac de croquette et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Je suis venu en voiture je vais te ramener. sourit l'homme avec bienveillance. Allez, monte.

Sasuke hésita quelques secondes, comment se faisait-il que le Pasteur soit ici justement aujourd'hui ? A quelques minutes près, ils auraient pu se croiser lorsqu'il sortait de la banque alimentaire. Et cela Sasuke ne le voulait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être pris en pitié.

Il était là, planté debout perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'une main s'agita devant ses yeux. Il sursauta et se trouva nez à nez avec le pasteur.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Désolé… je…

\- Tu es fatigué ? demanda le blond en posant sa main sur son front. Tu as de la fièvre ?

\- Mais non je vais bien. fit Sasuke en secouant la tête. Mais toi que fais-tu là ?

\- Je suis venu aider à la banque alimentaire. sourit-il en désignant la porte derrière le jeune homme. On rentre ?

Naruto prit place à l'avant de sa voiture et Sasuke s'installa à côté de lui. Il laissa passer un soupir. Le pasteur ne lui posa aucune question. Ils rentrèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, du repas du soir et de leurs chats. L'ambiance était douce et feutrée. Bercé par la voix de Naruto qui lui racontait toute sorte d'anecdote, Sasuke ne tarda pas à s'endormir sous le regard doux de l'homme qui conduisait à ses côtés…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Penché au-dessus de sa tranchée, Sasuke disposait ses haricots, tandis que Naruto binait la parcelle de tomates. Le silence était un peu pesant, le matin même, Naruto avait évoqué le prochain retour de l'ancien prêtre et Sasuke s'était détourné pour cacher son malaise.

Si le Pasteur partait, Sasuke allait se retrouver seul de nouveau. Il ne s'entendait pas avec l'ancien prêtre qui était de l'ancienne école. Leur village accueillait indifféremment pasteur, révérend et prêtre en fonction des disponibilités de chacun d'eux. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Mais avec le Père Danzo qui connaissait son passé, Sasuke ne s 'était jamais senti à l'aise et avait fui le lieu de culte.

Depuis qu'il avait fait connaissance avec le Pasteur Naruto, il avait recommencé à venir à l'Église. Puis petit à petit , il était devenu son aide et depuis peu, Naruto l'initiait à servir la messe. Le brun ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Il n'était plus seul, il l'aidait au jardin, s'occupait de l'Église et de lui préparer ses repas. Sasuke laissa un sourire timide effleurer ses lèvres alors qu'il se redressait pour aller remplir son arrosoir. Il était en train de s'occuper tranquillement de ses plants lorsqu'un homme vint se présenter à eux, son visage était pâle et il semblait triste.

Sasuke le regarda discuter un moment avec le Pasteur avant que celui-ci ne s'éloigne et que Naruto n'aille ranger ses outils. Sasuke s'avança doucement.

\- Pasteur ?

\- M. Mitarashi est au plus mal. Il a demandé à recevoir les derniers sacrements.

Le visage pâle se ferma alors que le pasteur se détournait.

\- Je dois aller me préparer. fit Naruto en s'éloignant.

Sasuke rangea rapidement son arrosoir et ce qui traînait encore au jardin, puis il rentra à son tour dans le presbytère. Il entendit l'eau de la douche couler signe que le pasteur y était. Sasuke alla se laver les mains soigneusement puis se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il sortit de l'armoire de celui-ci, une tenue propre, son col blanc et son écharpe épiscopale. Naruto ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle d'eau et aperçut, soigneusement préparée, sa tenue. Silencieux, Sasuke l'attendait dans la cuisine, son livre de prière et son chapelet à la main. Il les tendit au Pasteur lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de lui.

\- Je m'occuperai des chats.

Le Pasteur hocha doucement la tête et après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur le front du plus jeune. Il quitta la cuisine.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke resta seul tout le reste de la journée. Il s'occupa des chats, les nourrit et veilla sur eux afin qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bêtises. Il avait préparé le dîner et attendait le Pasteur, assis à la table de la cuisine. Kyu tournait en rond autour de la table alors que Sharingan surveillait ses bébés.

Sasuke regarda les heures s'égrener lentement avant de se décider à ranger ce qu'il avait préparé au frais. Il se fit un thé et reprit sa place, ne quittant pas des yeux la porte de la cuisine attendant le retour du pasteur comme il le faisait depuis qu'il avait quitté le presbytère.

Il était plus de vingt-deux heures lorsqu'enfin la porte s'ouvrit faisant se précipiter Kyu dans les jambes de son maître. Le pasteur se pencha et gratta le cou de l'énorme boule de poils.

\- Salut mon Kyu. souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Il se redressa et son regard clair croisa les orbes noirs.

Sasuke s'avança doucement et Naruto laissa son front se poser sur son épaule. Le brun l'enlaça doucement. Il était des moments où les mots ne servaient à rien et celui-ci en était un.

Sasuke l'entraîna vers la table et lui servit un bouillon de nouilles qu'il mangea sans faim, avant de l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre.

Là, le pasteur se laissa faire comme un enfant. Il avait déjà assisté à des accompagnements mais jamais encore il n'avait eu à en faire un seul et cela lui avait paru un immense fardeau à porter. Il se laissa coucher et ne tarda pas à sentir le corps chaud du jeune homme se glisser près du sien.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Chut !

Sasuke l'avait attiré contre lui et la tête de Naruto se posa sur sa poitrine. L'homme ne tarda pas à entendre battre, à un rythme calme et régulier, les battements de celui-ci… Il se concentra dessus…Écoutant ce cœur qui battait…

Si Sasuke avait fini par s'endormir, Naruto resta silencieux, il restait à l'affût du souffle régulier, des battements qui résonnaient dans la poitrine sur laquelle il reposait. Il passa toute la nuit à écouter ce son si régulier et si fort à la fois…

Vivant, il était vivant.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux le soleil était déjà bien levé. Il s'extirpa du lit et après une douche rapide, se rendit dans la cuisine. Silencieux, appuyé sur la gazinière, Naruto buvait son café les yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- Tu as dormi ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a spas réveillé ?

\- J'ai écouté battre ton cœur. J'avais peur qu'il s'arrête. Le silence c'est horrible. chuchota doucement l'homme d'Église.

Sasuke s'approcha et le prit contre lui, il resserra doucement son étreinte autour de lui et Naruto retourna écouter le bruit de son cœur.

\- Je dois aller préparer la messe qui sera dite pour l'enterrement.

Une main douce se posa sur la joue pâle et le Pasteur quitta la cuisine, laissant le jeune homme seul de nouveau. Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir et se mit en devoir de tout ranger et de s'occuper de leurs chats.

Il grattouilla chacun d'eux, vida la litière et les nourrit, avant de sortir.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Accroupi devant la tombe de ses parents, Sasuke réfléchissait. Il cherchait le sens du mot justice, de la vie, de la mort. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles ainsi ? Qui était responsable ? Il laissa son esprit partir loin, très loin, dans de douloureux souvenirs où la nuit et la peur régnaient…

Le corps de son frère était à genoux sur le sol … l'odeur du sang qui l'avait pris à la gorge. Le garçon qu'il aimait gisant là … Puis il avait posé son regard sur lui. Il avait vu ses lèvres bouger mais aucun mot n'était parvenu jusqu'à lui… Il n'avait rien entendu, rien compris. La police était arrivée… Ils avaient emmené son frère et il avait été placé dans un foyer…

Il n'avait plus rien, ni famille, ni petit ami…

Sasuke essuya les larmes qui perlaient à ses paupières avant de se redresser. Il se dirigea vers les champs alentour… Il était temps de préparer la salle de prière pour l'enterrement de Mr. Mitarashi …

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

La cérémonie avait été belle et Sasuke n'avait pas eu souvenir d'avoir assisté à quelque chose d'aussi fort et profond lors de l'enterrement des siens. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été seul ? Peut-être parce que chacun chuchotait dans son dos ou parlait de son frère… Un meurtrier, un assassin… Il était le frère de …

Le pasteur n'avait été que douceur et réconfort. Sasuke se disait en lui-même qu'il aurait aimé avoir une telle présence lorsqu'il avait perdu tout ce à quoi il tenait…

Après la cérémonie, pendant que le Pasteur soutenait ceux dans le besoin et les écoutait avec compassion, Sasuke avait rangé la salle de prière, nettoyé l'Église et son regard sombre s'était posé sur leur « dieu ». Là encore il s'interrogeait encore et toujours. Des milliers de question tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête à lui en donner le tournis.

Et c'est ainsi que le découvrit Naruto lorsqu'il referma sans bruit la porte de leur lieu de culte. Il se tenait là, silencieux perdu en pleine contemplation. Il attendit encore un long moment puis, avec douceur, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursauta.

\- Pasteur ?

\- Il est temps d'aller te reposer.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Oui. La journée a été difficile.

Un bras posé autour des épaules du plus jeune, le pasteur regagna le petit logement contigu à leur Église. Là, leur famille de chats les attendait avec un concerto de miaulements. Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent et échangèrent un léger sourire.

\- Je vais me doucher. fit Sasuke en le laissant gérer la meute affamée de câlins.

Le pasteur ne put retenir un rire léger.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas papouiller un peu Kyu ? Regarde-le ! sourit le blond avec douceur. Il a très envie d'un câlin !

\- Je ne doute pas que ton énorme matou veuille des câlins ! Il me tient chaud toute la nuit !

\- Au moins tu n'as pas besoin de bouillotte avec lui.

Sasuke soupira et se penchant vers le pasteur, il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je m'occuperai du repas après. lâcha-t-il en jetant ses vêtements au sol tout en allant s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau sous le regard ébahi de l'homme d'église.

Les orbes bleus papillonnèrent un instant. Il leva sa main bronzée vers sa joue et effleura celle-ci. Il se sentait étrange. Le contact avait été léger, doux et réconfortant, il aurait aimé que cela dur plus longtemps. Un miaulement et un coup de griffe l'arrachèrent aux tumultes de ses pensées. Il secoua ses mèches blondes et rejeta au loin les pensées tendres qui l'appelaient…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Lorsque Sasuke sortit de la douche, vêtu du tee-shirt bien trop grand du pasteur, il était épuisé comme jamais. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que de devoir être attentif aux autres et leur apporter par sa seule présence du soutien, soit aussi éreintant. Il entra dans la cuisine en étouffant un bâillement. Il aperçut sur la table deux bols de bouillons.

Il leva les yeux vers le pasteur qui grattouillait son chat bedonnant et ronronnant.

\- Tu le gâtes trop ! marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant devant son bol. Merci d'avoir préparé le repas mais j'aurais pu le faire.

\- De rien, cela m'a fait plaisirs. C'est pour te remercier un peu de tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Naruto se redressa et passant derrière son aide, il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux encore humides.

\- Je vais me doucher. Et après au lit !

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier. Il avala son bol de bouillon et alla fermer la porte du presbytère. Puis il se glissa dans le grand lit où il fut bien vite rejoint par leur famille de félins. Il râla pour la forme et une fois les chats nichés au pieds du lit, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, Kyu collé à son ventre.

Lorsque Naruto rentra dans sa chambre il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant la scène de tout ce petit monde encombrant son lit. Jamais il n'avait été plus heureux et il ne cessait de remercier Dieu d'avoir mis cet ange sur son chemin. Jamais sa mission auprès des autres ne lui avait paru aussi importante, ni aussi pleine de reconnaissances que depuis l'instant où cet être brisé par la vie avait croisé son chemin.

Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il aimait son dieu !

Il se glissa à son tour dans le grand lit et se colla au corps du plus jeune. Son cœur battait puissamment contre son torse et il se sentait plus vivant que jamais.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Une voiture s'arrêta devant l'Église et un homme d'un âge avancé sortit du véhicule. Le Père Danzô se redressa de toute sa stature.

Dans la salle de prière, Naruto regardait son aide disposer les fleurs qu'il avait préparées pour embellir l'autel. Sasuke prenait toujours beaucoup de plaisir à préparer la messe avec le pasteur. Il aimait ces moments de calme et de recueillement.

Après un dernier échange de regards, les deux hommes allèrent ouvrir la double porte. Là, devant eux, se trouvait le Père Danzô. Son regard dur se posa sur les deux jeunes gens. Il n'appréciait pas les rumeurs et remarques qui étaient remontées à lui sur le nouveau pasteur et son étrange proximité avec le dernier des Uchiwa.

\- Je suis le père Danzô. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'homme.

\- Je suis le pasteur Naruto. C'est à moi qu'a été confié votre communauté durant votre absence. sourit le pasteur Naruto avec sa jovialité habituelle.

\- Je vois.

\- Je préparai la dernière messe que j'allais officier. Voulez-vous la partager avec moi ?

\- Ça ne sera pas utile ! Je ferai moi-même cette messe.

Naruto leva un sourcil surpris, il ne s'était pas attendu à un comportement si distant.

\- Et toi, que fais-tu ici Sasuke ? Tu as enfin décidé de demander ton pardon pour ta famille ?

Silencieux, le regard sombre s'était posé sur l'homme et son visage inexpressif ne refléta rien de ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

\- Sasuke m'aide au quotidien et sert la messe chaque samedi et dimanche. Il m'aide aussi à l'apprentissage des plus jeunes.

Danzô leva un sourcil froidement.

\- Sasuke ? demanda-t-il un peu moqueur. Tu as un lourd passé derrière toi et bien difficile à porter. Tu sais que ma confession n'autorise pas les personnes comme toi à assister à l'office ?

Un frisson courut dans le dos de Sasuke. Il serra les dents et, sans dire un mot, il se détourna et prit le chemin de sa petite maison. Naruto laissa son regard aller de l'un à l'autre. Il ne comprenait pas la situation.

\- Vous connaissez Sasuke ? interrogea le Pasteur doucement.

\- Je connaissais ses parents. Son frère aîné a tué leurs parents et son petit ami. Un garçon qui aime un autre garçon n'est pas ce qui nous est enseigné.

Naruto leva un sourcil surpris d'apprendre que le jeune fut de ce bord, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

\- Mais l'amour et la tolérance en font partie !

\- Tu fais partie de cette jeune génération à qui l'on apprend les différentes religions pour en faire un syncrétisme ?

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Je vois. Je vais prendre le relais, désormais je suis de retour.

Naruto serra les dents, il n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont cet homme d'Église s'était exprimé. Mais il respectait le souhait de chacun. Il hocha donc la tête et se dirigea vers le presbytère pour faire sa valise.

\- Je suppose que vous n'aurez pas besoin de mon sermon ? demanda Naruto en s'éloignant.

\- Non !

Les fidèles qui s'étaient approchés avaient entendu le désaccord qui avait eu lieu entre les deux hommes et ils avaient assisté au départ de Sasuke. Un enfant s'approcha du Pasteur et tira sur son pantalon.

-Dis pa'teur… Tu vas pas raconter une histoire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en levant ses grands yeux vers lui.

Naruto ébouriffa ses cheveux et lui sourit tristement.

\- Désolé, mais je vais devoir vous laisser.

\- Tu dis pas au revoir ?

Naruto demeura un moment silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Les fidèles s'étaient rassemblés et attendaient qu'il leur donne une explication.

\- Je…

\- Tu peux utiliser le jardin de Suke ! Raconte l'histoire chez Suke, il a un grand jardin, je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord ! fit un autre enfant.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Naruto hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Je vais faire mes cartons et ce soir à dix-sept heures dans le jardin de Sasuke je vous raconterai une histoire avant de partir d'accord ?

\- Ouiiiiii…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto avait plié bagage, il avait jeté son chat sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et allait garer celle-ci devant la petite maison de Sasuke. Il frappa contre le bois de la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Une minute, puis deux, s'écoula avant qu'il ne tape de nouveau contre la montant sans avoir de réponse, alors il décida de faire le tour de la maison et se dirigea vers le jardin qui donnait sur la mer. Il s'arrêta durant quelques instants pour contempler la vue…

Là, dans ce décor de rêve, de nombreux fidèles étaient en train d'installer des chaises, une table avait été dressée pour servir d'autel et Sasuke installait des vases remplis de fleurs qui lui avaient été apporter par les enfants.

Le Pasteur les remercia avec d'autant plus de ferveur que c'était une belle preuve encore de l'amour immense que son Dieu répandait autour de lui. Il fut accueilli avec dévotion et amour. Il alla rejoindre ses fidèles venus écouter son dernier sermon avant son départ…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Alors que les chants s'élevaient et que la joie de la célébration résonnait, un invité surprise ne tarda pas à se manifester… Le père Danzô s'invita à la réunion de prière. Le silence s'installa, pesant. Glissé derrière le Pasteur, Sasuke tentait de disparaître, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait cet homme, pourtant un proche de ses parents, comme une menace sur son fragile équilibre.

Lui, le frère d'un meurtrier, il pouvait lire parfois dans le regard de cet homme comme un reproche, comme s'il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé aux siens. Un amour coupable… Ses mains se resserrèrent sur la soutane qu'avait revêtue Naruto et l'homme sentait le désarroi de son aide.

Danzô posa un regard lourd sur la silhouette qui se cachait, puis il leva les yeux sur le jeune pasteur.

\- Ton église est très libertine.

Le pasteur fut surpris par cette attaque soudaine.

\- Elle ne l'est pas ! Elle est à l'image de l'homme, faite pour soutenir et aider, pas pour juger !

\- Alors pourquoi se cache-t-il comme un coupable ? Si ton église est aussi libre, il ne devrait pas cacher qu'il aime différemment.

Naruto serra les poings, il n'acceptait pas qu'on juge les autres et surtout pas dans son église et en sa présence.

\- Vous ne pouvez juger de ses sentiments ! Chacun de nous aime à sa façon, elle n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise ! Du moment qu'elle respecte son prochain !

\- Tu le défends bien. Es-tu de ce bord-là toi aussi ?

\- Je ne suis d'aucun bord ! expliqua l'homme calmement. J'aime les humains pour ce qu'ils sont, pas pour leur physique ou leur sexe ! Il aurait pu être un chat, un chien, une plante, un homme ou une femme, je l'aurai aimé, peu importe son apparence ! Dans cette optique je vous prierai de ne pas nous juger ! Tel que nous l'enseigne la religion quelle qu'elle soit !

\- Je n'aime pas ce que tu proposes.

\- C'est votre choix, pas le mien et pas le sien.

\- J'ai demandé à ton supérieur de te faire muter ailleurs.

Naruto soupira. Il était des personnes encore trop fermées même avec l'évolution des mentalités. Il fallait laisser le temps au temps.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous.

\- Je te demande pardon ? demanda le Père Danzô.

\- Je suis navré que vous ne soyez pas encore prêt pour cette évolution. Mais je souhaite que notre rencontre vous permette d'y réfléchir même si vous y êtes encore opposé. En attendant, Je vais emmener Sasuke avec moi !

L'homme leva un sourcil.

\- Tu es décidément bien proche de lui.

\- Vos propos sont déplacés !

\- Ton église n'interdit pas le mariage ?

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors ? Qui nous dit que tu n'as pas des relations plus qu'amicales avec ce garçon ? Après tout c'est à cause de cela que les siens sont morts !

\- C'est faux ! s'exclama une voix tranchante.

Sasuke venait de sortir du dos du Pasteur et son regard dur venait de se planter dans celui de l'homme qui était autrefois un proche des siens.

\- C'est un mensonge ! Mes parents n'ont jamais été contre ma relation avec Juugo ! Et je suis libre d'aimer qui je veux, ce n'est pas à vous de décider si ma façon d'aimer est bonne ou mauvaise !

\- Je vois que les idées de ce jeune pasteur ne sont pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd !

Naruto empêcha Sasuke de répondre de nouveau. Il adressa au jeune homme un doux sourire et le brun laissa échapper un soupir avant de s'écarter après un regard froid vers le prêtre. Il s'inclina et entreprit de ranger l'autel de prière…

Le pasteur reporta alors son attention sur son aîné.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses pour avoir perturbé vos habitudes et ceux de vos paroissiens. Sasuke va partir avec moi ainsi il ne sera plus un poids pour votre communauté. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation auprès de vos fidèles.

Naruto s'inclina à son tour et se détourna sans attendre de réponse. Il alla aider le plus jeune à ranger dans les remorques les chaises qui avaient été apportées, sous les regards désolés des paroissiens bien attristés du départ de ce gentil pasteur.

Une heure plus tard, tout était plié et Sasuke bouclait sa valise. Il mit celle-ci dans le coffre de la voiture brinquebalante et déposa le panier de Sharingan et de ses chatons sur la banquette arrière près du gros rouquin du Pasteur.

Après avoir salué une dernière fois les habitants du petit village qui l'avait si bien accueilli, Naruto prit la route, emportant avec lui celui qui avait changé sa vision du monde…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE** : Un Amour de Pasteur  
**RATING** : T à M

**GENRE **: Yaoi NaruxSasu  
**BASE **: Naruto

_**disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

_**Résumé :**_ Quand l'amour est plus fort que tout

.

_**Petit Lexique**_

**Eglise :** est employé ici comme lieu de prières, de réunions de personnes croyantes quelle que soit leur religion de base.

**Prêtre, Pasteur ou Révérend **: Est employé indifféremment comme nom désignant une personne ayant choisi de faire de l'enseignement religieux sa priorité.

**Religion** : ici le terme est employé comme un syncrétisme, il n'y a pas une religion mais une multitude basée sur les enseignements transmis par tous les livres religieux connus.

**Syncrétisme **: Combinaison de doctrines, de systèmes initialement incompatibles.

PS : J'ai mélangé toutes les religions avec une tolérance absolue pour le droit et le respect humain. La religion et sa pratique que j'ai créé dans cette histoire sont fictives même si basées sur des religions et des faits réels.

.

.

**WARNING **

**RATING M et je préviens qu'il y a en fin de chapitre la description d'une condamnation à mort par injection létal**

**Je vais mettre le début et la fin de celle-ci en gras pour que vous puissiez sauter ce passage. **

**Ma bêta y a été particulièrement sensible alors je préfère le signaler afin de ne pas choquer.**

**.**

.

Merci à Miltoc pour sa correction

.

**Review: **

.

_**Guest:**_ hello et bienvenu, merci pour ton appréciation. Tu as le droit de te mettre un petit nom afin que je te reconnaisse lorsque tu second chapitre.

j'espère que cela te plaira tout autant.

.

_**Flo:**_ hello flo, non pas de deathfic, il n'arrive rien à nos chouchous. Mais notre Sasuke va souffrir quand même un peu . Aussi j'ai mis un gros WARNING pour ce chapitre.

J'espère que cela ne te bloquera pas. :( . Bon chapitre

.

_**Lea:**_ hello contente de te lire ici aussi .J'espère que cette histoire te plaira malgré ce second chapitre auquel on ne s'attends pas je pense. J'attends avec impatience vos retours.

.

_**SN**_: bonsoir et merci pour ta suis contente de voir que malgré son côté particulier elle a quand même des lecteurs fidèle. J'espère que la suite plaira. Hâte de lire vos avis.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**UN AMOUR DE PASTEUR**

**PARTIE 2**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Naruto arrêta sa voiture devant une immense bâtisse fermée par un portail tout aussi imposant.

\- Où sommes-nous? demanda Sasuke.

\- Dans un ancien monastère.

\- Monastère ?

Le pasteur klaxonna et la lourde porte s'ouvrit. Il gara sa voiture et entraîna son jeune voyageur à sa suite. Sasuke laissait son regard errer autour de lui. Il y régnait le calme et la sérénité, la même qui se dégageait du pasteur. Naruto lui avait saisi la main pour l'entraîner dans les dédales de couloirs de la bâtisse. Il frappa à une lourde porte.

\- Oui entrez !

\- Yo Monseigneur Kakashi.

\- Naruto ? sourit l'homme au visage caché. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dire Yo.

Le blond s'agenouilla et embrassa l'anneau qui ornait sa main droite avant de se relever et de l'enlacer.

\- Bienvenue à toi.

\- Merci Monseigneur ! Je suis heureux d'être là !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes là ? demanda Kakashi en examinant le jeune homme qui regardait tout autour de lui.

Naruto repoussa une longue mèche qui caressait le visage aux traits gracieux, un doux sourire éclairait ses traits.

\- Je vous présente Sasuke. Je pense qu'il pourrait suivre notre enseignement.

\- Hein ? fit le jeune homme en regardant son Pasteur.

Naruto lui sourit.

\- Oui je pense que les cours qui sont dispensés ici, pourront t'aider à répondre à bon nombre de tes questionnements.

\- Mais je ne veux pas être prêtre !

\- Qui te parle de de prononcer tes vœux ? sourit Naruto.

Le brun le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Même si la théologie est le centre de nos études il n'y a pas que ça, la philosophie, l'histoire et bien des thèmes y sont abordés. Tu pourras y lire la Torah, le Coran et bien d'autres sur le bouddhisme, l'hindouisme et toutes sortes de sujets auxquels tu n'as jamais songé...Je sais que tu as déjà avalé les différentes bibles et livres que le Père Danzô avait dans sa bibliothèque.

Le jeune homme se détourna.

\- Ce n'était pas une critique, ton désir de vouloir comprendre est tout à ton honneur. Je te propose de découvrir tout cela en suivant les enseignements qui sont dispensés ici comme je l'ai fait.

\- Mais tu as prononcé tes vœux puisque tu es Pasteur ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres charnues du blond.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Je t'expliquerai lorsque tu auras fait ton choix. Maintenant qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Ce que j'en dis de quoi ?

\- Étudiez ici !

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Oui tu restes ici ?

\- Je viendrai te voir de temps en temps mais je me dois aussi à mon travail.

\- Mm…

\- Alors ?

Le brun haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de refuser.

\- Je dois rester combien de temps ?

\- Il n'y a aucune obligation, tu pars ou tu restes le temps que tu le souhaites. fit Kakashi. Tu auras une cellule et il te sera demandé d'accepter quelques règle,s après tu seras présenté à tes paires.

\- Mes pères ?

\- Non tes paires, ceux qui viennent étudier ici, comme toi, tu rencontras des personnes de toutes nationalités et de toutes religions, syncrétiste ou pas. Ici le mot d'ordre est « Ouverture d'esprit ».

\- D'accord.

Un sourire en tranche de melon étira les lèvres du blond, et Sasuke le tapa derrière la tête.

\- Arrête de croire que c'est pour toi que je le fais.

\- Hey ! rigola le Pasteur avant de le prendre contre lui.

Sasuke se redressa soudainement et se tourna vers Naruto.

\- Et Sharingan ?

\- Tu peux la garder, les animaux sont acceptés, surtout les chats. Les chiens ont un chenil à l'extérieur. Kiba et sa compagne s'en occupent.

\- Kiba ? Il est prêtre ?

\- Pasteur et son épouse aussi.

\- Son épouse ? demanda Sasuke en écarquillant les yeux. Les femmes peuvent aussi dire la messe ?

\- Et bien, pas dans toutes les religions mais dans certaines, oui. Et on parle de présider un culte et non de messe qui est davantage réservé au catholique.

\- Oh…

Naruto souriait, il savait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible chez son aide. Il avait vu son intérêt et sa curiosité pour les différentes sciences touchant à la religion et à la philosophie. Lui proposer de venir étudier là ou lui-même avait fait ses classes lui avait paru couler de source.

\- Alors nous y allons ? lui demanda Naruto.

Sasuke hésita encore un instant.

\- Si je veux partir, je pourrai ?

\- Quand tu le souhaites. lui répondit Monseigneur Kakashi. Il n'y a aucune obligation ici. Crois-tu que des règles strictes auraient pu retenir notre feu-follet ici présent ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Alors je veux bien essayer.

\- Très bien dans ce cas, je vais laissez Naruto te mener à ta cellule et te donner ce qui sera ton livre de chevet. Nous nous reverrons au dîner. conclut l'homme en leur donnant congé.

Naruto le salua et attrapa son jeune invité pour le tirer derrière lui en criant.

\- Hey Kakashi ma cellule est libre ?

\- Oui, oui, vas ! soupira l'homme d'église en refermant sa porte pour ne plus entendre la voix tonitruante de son ancien élève.

Décidément son jeune pasteur était toujours aussi agité.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto emmena directement le jeune homme à travers les couloirs sans s'arrêter, Sasuke avait à peine le temps de mémoriser les lieux qu'ils changeaient encore.

\- Ne vas pas si vite je vais me perdre.

\- Mais non tu verras, tu t'y retrouveras très vite ! Je vais t'installer dans la cellule que j'occupai pendant mes études. Elle est géniale, on a vu sur le potager !

Naruto ouvrit en grand la fenêtre et fit entrer le soleil, Sasuke regarda autour de lui. La chambre était simplement meublée. Rien de superflu, un lit, une armoire, un chevalet de prière et une commode. La fenêtre laissait entrer la lumière et la porte fermait à clé.

Le pasteur regardait le jeune homme brun faire le tour de la pièce des yeux.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

\- La salle de bain.

\- Elle est commune. lui expliqua Naruto. D'ailleurs viens, je vais te préparer à rencontrer tes paires.

\- Ah il y a une préparation ?

\- Plus ou moins et je dois aussi te donner les règles de la communauté.

Une main se saisit de la sienne et Sasuke se trouva de nouveau entraîné dans le dédale de couloirs. Il était amusé de voir le pasteur lui faire faire le tour de ce qu'il considérait comme étant sa seconde maison et lui raconter toutes sortes d'anecdotes sur son séjour dans ce couvent un peu particulier.

Naruto s'arrêta, ses doigts étroitement enlacés à ceux du jeune homme. Il ouvrit la porte de l'annexe et lâchant enfin la main qu'il tenait, il prit une tenue et fit signe à Sasuke de le suivre. Ce dernier lui emboîta le pas et ne tarda pas à se retrouver dans une salle immense et voûtée, la beauté du lieu le subjugua.

\- Déshabilles-toi !

La voix du pasteur résonna dans la pièce vide. Sasuke se tourna vers lui et resta silencieux un instant.

\- Déshabilles-toi et jette tes vêtements. Quand nous arrivons ici, nous nous débarrassons de tout ce qui est matériel afin de nous concentrer uniquement à notre apprentissage. Le couvent te fournira en vêtements et en tout ce qui te sera nécessaire.

\- Le nécessaire, pas le superflu.

\- Exact ! Sourit le jeune pasteur. Tu verras ça ne nous manque pas. Il y a bien trop de choses à faire et à découvrir ! Allez, files te laver que je puisse te bénir après.

Sasuke regarda un instant le pasteur, surpris par ses paroles. Il ne comprenait pas encore exactement dans quoi il s'engageait mais il voulait rester auprès de cet homme le plus possible. Alors il était prêt à tout ce que celui-ci pouvait lui proposer. Le regard clair ne le quitta pas durant tout le temps de ses ablutions, lorsqu'il eut terminé, un seau d'eau glacial lui fut versé dessus, et il ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

\- Attention à ton langage ! se mit à rire Naruto en le frictionnant vigoureusement.

\- Glaglagla...pourquoi….eau...froide…

\- C'est de l'eau bénite pour terminer tes ablutions et rincer ton corps.

\- Génial ! marmonna Sasuke en se laissant sécher.

Lorsque ce fut fait, il croisa le regard du pasteur qui lui sourit. Deux mains chaudes vinrent encadrer son visage et Naruto posa son front contre le sien. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes ne prononcèrent aucun mot. Sasuke pouvait sentir sur ses lèvres le souffle tiède de l'homme en face de lui. Il perçut clairement l'affolement général de ses sens. Cet homme le perturbait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Et dans sa tenue il se sentait d'autant plus vulnérable. Une légère rougeur colora ses joues alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur envahissait son être. Son souffle s'était quelque peu accéléré alors que les lèvres de l'homme frôlaient le coin des siennes avant qu'il ne sente la soutane être passée sur son corps et couper le contact physique qu'il y avait entre eux.

La longue tunique le couvrit complètement et Naruto noua d'une main agile le cordon autour de sa taille.

\- Et voilà ! sourit-il sans le regarder en face. Allons te présenter à tes paires.

Et il s'éloigna du jeune homme qui devenait une menace, à ses yeux, pour son équilibre. Le pasteur souffla doucement reprenant le contrôle de ses sens agités. Son Église n'avait rien contre les rapports humains quels qu'il soit, le mariage était accepté, l'homosexualité tolérée et de plus en plus de mariage entre hommes ou femmes étaient célébrés. Rien n'empêchait de choisir sa façon de vivre, ni avec qui la partager.

Sasuke en avait profiter pour terminer de se vêtir, glissant sous sa soutane son sous-vêtement, enfilant une paire de chaussette et des baskets.

\- Pas de sandales ?

Naruto sourit.

\- Si tu en veux tu peux en avoir. Seule la soutane est obligatoire pour les apprentis.

Être à deux pour partager son amour de Dieu était pour Naruto une force et pas une faiblesse et il avait toujours espéré un jour que celui-ci mettrait sur sa route la personne avec qui il pourrait continuer à avancer.

Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas que ses sentiments puissent influencer le jeune homme. Aussi n'avait-il pas l'intention de lui parler de ses propres choix de vie.

Une main se glissa soudain contre la sienne, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Il se tourna, surpris, vers le jeune homme brun qui le regardait, son visage toujours aussi inexpressif. Le Pasteur lui sourit doucement et levant la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne il y déposa ses lèvres, avant de l'entraîner à sa suite…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Trois années allèrent s'écouler avant que Naruto ne revienne vers le monastère. Il n'avait pas voulu intervenir dans l'éducation de Sasuke. Il avait pris de ses nouvelles, était passé en douce mais sans jamais que le jeune homme ne le sache. Il l'avait contemplé de loin et avait suivi ses brillantes études.

Monseigneur Kakashi le ramena sur terre.

\- Encore en train de l'observer ?

\- Mmm..

\- Tu sais que si tu allais le voir cela serait plus simple.

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Tu es vraiment têtu comme une mule. soupira-t-il. Tu sais qu'il t'attend chaque jour, chaque matin et chaque soir, il demande si tu es venu.

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

Un soupir échappa à l'homme qui se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau et posa son regard sur le Pasteur en face de lui.

\- Non. Mais tu sais que c'est demain qu'il doit prononcer ses vœux ?

Naruto hocha la tête restant silencieux.

Oui il le savait.

Il s'était posé mille questions sur ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il devait faire ou dire.

Et il n'avait trouvé aucune réponse.

\- Et tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu vas faire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? soupira le blond.

\- Va le voir. Je pense que tu auras ta réponse. Tu ne fais que repousser l'inévitable. Tu as fui il y a trois ans. Maintenant tu dois l'affronter !

Kakashi se leva et le poussa vers la sortie.

\- Et je te rappelle que tu es son référent, c'est toi qui l'as fait entrer chez nous. Tu dois le préparer pour demain et tu es son parrain. Alors au boulot, tu n'as plus le temps de t'interroger !

\- Super. marmonna le blond en sortant.

\- On se voit au dîner.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto errait dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine. Ses trois dernières années avaient été aussi longues que trop courtes pour qu'il trouve une réponse à ses questions. Il avait parcouru le monde, été de paroisse en paroisse. Il avait rencontré des centaines de personnes, mais personne ne lui avait autant apporté que les quelques semaines qu'il avait passées dans ce village au bord de la mer. Là, il avait rencontré celui qu'il considérait comme son autre lui-même, sa moitié, celui qui décuplait ce qu'il éprouvait et était capable de lui faire faire même ce qu'il se serait cru incapable.

Selon le choix de son protégé, il serait amené à rester auprès de lui ou à vivre le reste de sa vie seul. Oh il n'avait pas peur d'être seul, il l'avait toujours été. Tout comme Sasuke, il avait perdu ses parents, il avait vécu seul si longtemps avant d'être emmené dans sa première congrégation. Là, il avait découvert une autre façon d'aimer et d'être aimé et depuis, il allait de paroisse en paroisse, de congrégation en congrégation. Il avait suivi tous les cursus théologiques qu'il avait pu et fait ses classes partout où on l'avait accepté.

Et il y a trois ans, il l'avait rencontré et l'avait amené ici, là où il avait pu faire son deuil et avancer. Et c'était ce qu'il avait souhaité, offrir ce qu'on lui avait offert et peut-être attendait-il enfin ce signe qu'il avait tant chercher…

Il s'arrêta un instant et son regard se posa sur les futurs aspirants. Et là, au milieu de toutes ces personnes il se tenait là, mordillant son pouce, perdu dans son livre. Naruto ne put retenir un sourire, il n'avait pas changé, son visage ne reflétait toujours rien, comme taillé dans la porcelaine la plus pure. Des traits si parfaits et si fins. Il se souvenait de sa douceur, de sa texture.

Il vit la main libre porter à ses lèvres la croix qu'il portait autour de son cou et la mordiller, avant de la relâcher et de la glisser sous son scapulaire. Il referma le livre qu'il tenait et la silhouette s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Il la suivit encore quelques secondes des yeux, puis à son tour il se mit en route…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke avançait à pas vif dans les couloirs comme à son habitude. Sharingan le suivait en trottinant sur les balcons. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne regarda pas où il mettait les pieds… Et quelques secondes après, un miaulement retentit et un juron s'échappa des lèvres du jeune étudiant qui venait de s'étaler de tout son long.

Un éclat de rire ne tarda pas à se faire entendre tandis qu'une voix chaude qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien disputait un énorme matou roux qui semblait ricaner, assis devant sa victime.

\- Kyu ! siffla la voix de l'étudiant. Je vais te faire rôtir !

Une large main traversa son champ de vision et il se sentit soulever du sol comme s'il ne pesait rien.

\- Hey !

\- Et bien tu ne tiens plus debout. se moqua tendrement l'homme devant lui.

Sasuke demeura un instant muet de stupeur avant de laisser tomber froidement en se relevant.

\- Pasteur ! C'est de la faute de ton chat !

\- Voyons Sasuke. sourit Naruto légèrement moralisateur mais surtout amusé. On n'accuse pas une pauvre bête.

\- Ben voyons ! marmonna Sasuke en secouant sa soutane. Il a bon dos le matou !

\- Il me sembla avoir entendu un mot qui n'est pas censé faire partie de ton vocabulaire !ajouta le Pasteur en agitant son index sous son nez.

\- Vous voulez me confesser ? demanda le jeune homme en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne vais, hélas, pas avoir le choix ! rit le blond en lui prenant le bras. Je suis ton parrain ! Allez confies moi tes pires travers !

\- Mmm… Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. signala le brun.

La main qui tenait son bras glissa le long de son bras et vint prendre la sienne.

\- Tu as les mains froides. constata le Pasteur en serrant celle-ci entre les siennes pour la réchauffer.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le confessionnal suivis par deux boules de fourrure aux queues étroitement emmêlées. La porte se referma au nez des deux animaux qui laissèrent échapper un feulement de frustration...

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Assis dans le confessionnal, Sasuke ne se tenait pas vraiment dans les règles. Son menton reposant dans sa main, il interrogeait son parrain sur sa longue absence.

\- Tu sais que c'est à moi de te poser des questions.

Sasuke soupira.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire. J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours et tu n'es jamais revenu me voir.

\- J'ai pris de tes nouvelles. souffla Naruto avec douceur. Je ne pouvais pas rester.

\- Mon père, pardonnez-moi car j'ai pêché.

\- Je t'écoute mon enfant.

\- J'ai insulter un chat qui m'a fait tomber.

Naruto dissimula un léger rire.

\- Je comprends. Continuez.

\- Mon père, J'aime un homme, et j'ai pensé à lui chaque jour depuis qu'il m'a amené ici.

\- Sasuke…

\- J'ai tout fait pour le rayer de mon esprit. chuchota le jeune étudiant. Mais tout me ramène à lui. Chaque mot que je lis, c'est sa voix que j'entends… Quand je regarde le ciel, je vois le bleu de ses yeux, quand le soleil brille trop fort, c'est comme s'il me prenait dans ses bras. Et j'ai beau lire et étudier, c'est comme si tout ce que j'apprends me parle de lui.

\- Sasuke s'il te plaît…

\- Dieu a dit que nous étions faits pour aimer. S'il a mis cette personne sur terre et sur mon chemin, je ne peux pas croire que ce soit par hasard !

\- Sasuke.

\- Si cette personne n'est pas pour moi alors, il aurait mieux valu ne pas me laisser en vie. Pourquoi me sauver alors que les hommes m'ont tout pris ? Et mettre sur ma route quelqu'un qu'il me sera interdit d'aimer ?

\- Sasuke, ne dis pas ça ! chuchota le Pasteur blessé.

\- Je n'ai plus rien, je ne crois plus en l'homme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il te place sur mon chemin je ne croyais pas en lui non plus. Je veux croire que tu es la lumière qu'il a mise sur ma route.

\- Ta lumière, c'est dieu ! souffla Naruto.

\- Ma lumière, c'est toi ! Mais je veux bien croire que c'est Dieu qui t'a mis sur mon chemin.

La porte du confessionnal s'ouvrit et Naruto se retrouva face à son protégé. Sasuke referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Je me fiche d'être puni, qu'est-ce qu'on va me prendre de plus ? Le pire qu'on puisse me faire aujourd'hui c'est que tu me rejettes.

Sasuke s'était avancé et vint prendre place sur les cuisses de Naruto, s'asseyant face à lui.

\- Quand tu es partie que tu m'as laissé ta croix en argent et ton chapelet, alors j'ai pensé que tu reviendrais. Mais tu n'es jamais revenu… Pas une fois !

\- Je sais.

\- Non tu ne sais pas combien je t'ai attendu.

\- Si, crois-moi je le sais.

Les orbes bleus plongèrent au fond des deux puits sans fond qui le sondaient.

\- Je le sais car je t'ai attendu aussi chaque jour.

Les bras de Sasuke se nouèrent autour du cou du pasteur et ses lèvres fondirent sur les siennes alors qu'il soufflait.

\- Alors ne m'attends plus !

Deux bras puissants se refermèrent autour de son corps et une bouche dévora fiévreusement la sienne. Les mains enfouies dans les mèches blondes, Sasuke s'abandonnait entre les bras de l'homme qu'il désirait depuis plus de trois ans. Il l'avait attendu, il avait prié pour que cet être si lumineux revienne vers lui et soit sien.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Le dîner s'était déroulé dans le calme le plus absolu, chacun était tourné vers les journées à venir. Bientôt la Journée décisive pour la plupart des étudiants qui allaient faire le choix de leur voix. Endosser le sacerdoce ou bien choisir une autre voix.

Assis à la table des étudiants, Sasuke avait refusé son repas. Sa tête fourmillait de millier de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses ou dont celles-ci le terrifiaient. Le repas terminé, il prit congé et alla comme bien souvent s'isoler dans l'une des nombreuses chapelles. Il leva son regard sombre et désolé vers le haut. Silencieusement, il se laissa glisser au sol et s'allongea face contre terre…

Naruto avait suivi de loin son protégé qu'il sentait profondément perturbé. Il s'en sentait responsable et cela le peinait. En aucun cas, il ne voulait le moindre mal à celui-ci et le voir si bouleversé, l'affectait beaucoup, plus que de raison.

Il regarda un long moment son disciple allongé face contre terre cherchant dans ses prières une réponse à ses interrogations. Puis sans bruit il quitta la chapelle et regagna sa chambre.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

L'aube se levait doucement et les mâtines venaient de sonner lorsque Naruto croisa son filleul. Celui-ci avançait au milieu des autres étudiants, son scapulaire baissé sur son regard. Un éclair de douleur traversa le regard clair du Pasteur. L'homme s'installa silencieusement de son côté ne cherchant pas le contact avec son disciple.

Son silence perturba grandement les autres religieux, peu habitués à ce que Naruto se comporte ainsi lorsque celui-ci était parmi eux. L'office se déroula dans un calme dérangeant. Kakashi finit par prendre la parole afin d 'expliquer le déroulement de leurs vœux. Son regard se posa sur ses étudiants et il remarqua tout de suite le comportement fermé de Sasuke.

Il poussa un soupir et décida de laisser les choses suivre leur cours. Quand deux âmes sœurs s'aiment comme ces deux-là s'aimaient, nul doute qu'ils finiraient bien par se trouver avec ou sans son aide. Il décida que, quoiqu'il arrive, il allait quand même donner un petit coup de main au destin.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

La nuit était de nouveau tombée et Sasuke avait rejoint sa cellule. Il trouva celle-ci fort encombrée et son lit prit d'assaut. En effet, cinq chats et un humain squattaient sa couette et son oreiller. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le pasteur paisiblement endormi, Kyu sur son ventre, tandis que Sharingan et ses ex chatons prenaient tout le reste du lit.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir, il se déshabilla et enfila sa tunique pour dormir puis sans douceur il arracha la couette du lit.

\- Ouste ! siffla-t-il. Allez dans vos paniers.

Naruto se redressa.

\- Mmm...la couette Sas'ke fait froid.

\- Mon prénom c'est Sasuke et c'est ma couette.

A moitié endormi, le pasteur attrapa le petit brun qui venait de prendre place dans le lit à ses côtés, il le cala contre lui et nicha son visage dans son cou.

\- Tout chaud…ronronna-t-il avant de se rendormir aussitôt.

Sasuke les recouvrit de la couette en soupirant. Le pasteur n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi insouciant. Ne se souvenait-il donc pas de ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours auparavant ?

Préférant ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet. Sasuke choisit de fermer les yeux, de rayer ce moment entre eux de sa mémoire et de dormir. Il s'interrogerait demain.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

La tête de Naruto reposait sur la poitrine du plus jeune et il entendit bientôt résonner ce battement si doux qui le réconfortait tant. Depuis qu'il avait fait son premier accompagnement, ce chant si caractéristique l'apaisait étrangement. Il se sentait bercé et enveloppé par ce son si rythmé.

Quelques heures à peine s'étaient écoulées et il n'arrivait déjà plus à dormir, la proximité de ce corps, le déroutait et l'attirait. Aux battements du cœur qu'il écoutait, il sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à être éveillé désormais. Naruto se redressa et plongea son regard clair dans celui de l'homme étendu à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? interrogea Sasuke à voix basse.

\- Kakashi a refusé de me donner une cellule. fit le blond en se grattant derrière la tête, gêné. La nuit dernière tu es resté prier alors tu n'as pas remarqué ma présence.

\- Kakashi ? Tu veux dire Monseigneur ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

\- Quand je suis entré au monastère, j'avais douze ans. A seize ans, j'ai voulu prononcer mes vœux mais Kakashi m'a envoyé parcourir le monde avec le bonze Jiraya.

\- Seize ans ? Tu étais prêt à renoncer à tout pour être prêtre.

\- Je ne voulais pas être prêtre, je ne me vois pas célibataire et seul jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, même si Dieu m'accompagne à chaque moment, j'ai besoin de vivre avec quelqu'un.

\- Alors qu'as-tu choisis ?

\- Ça, c'est un secret ! sourit le Pasteur.

Sasuke se jeta sur le blond et le saisit par les épaules.

\- Allez raconte-moi !

Naruto se mit à rire et enlaça le novice le maintenant contre lui.

\- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

Sasuke en profita et s'allongea contre lui. Le cœur dans la poitrine du Pasteur battait aussi fort que le sien et son souffle lourd avait tendance à éveiller des pensées peu chastes chez lui. Et ce fut bien malgré lui qu'il sentit son corps se tendre. Il tenta de faire taire son désir mais contre lui il ne tarda pas à constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir un tel bouleversement.

Il se redressa légèrement et son visage frôla celui du Pasteur dont il croisa le regard chaud. Sasuke déglutit et sa raison heurta le mur de son envie. Son cerveau ne voulait plus réfléchir son corps parlait pour lui. Il s'approcha doucement de l'homme allongé sous lui et il hésita une fraction de seconde.

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu n'étais pas aussi timide. souffla les lèvres contre les siennes.

Et ce fut le déclenchement, sa bouche happa violemment celle du pasteur et il se retrouva, quelques secondes après, sous le corps de celui-ci. Sa chemise relevée dénudait ses cuisses et au creux de son corps, il sentait contre son sexe celui dur de Naruto. La langue qui s'était glissé entre ses lèvres enlaçait fiévreusement sa comparse, s'abreuvant avec envie de son goût.

Sasuke noua ses jambes autour des hanches qui allaient et venaient contre lui. Il voulait plus, bien plus que ce simple contact de peau. Il voulait sentir ses mains le parcourir, passer partout sur son corps et se perdre profondément en lui.

Il gémit à la seule pensée de ce que cet homme pourrait lui faire.

Naruto le relâcha et se redressa avant d'enlever sa tunique. Face à lui, Sasuke laissa son regard errer sur le corps magnifique du blond. Il avait déjà entrevu celui-ci mais n'avait jamais pu l'approcher de si près. Il sentit les mains tannées par le soleil tirer sur sa tunique pour le dénuder à son tour.

Il ne se fit pas prier et il put enfin accueillir le corps de son futur amant sur sa peau nue. Il frissonna à son contact, Naruto le dévorait des yeux et Sasuke était heureux qu'ils fussent tous les deux dans le noir car il était rouge comme une tomate. Une main glissa sur son ventre le faisant trembler avant de passer caresser sa hampe lui arrachant un gémissement.

Puis elle poursuivit son chemin se faufilant entre ses cuisses pour venir se poser sur son intimité. Il y avait si longtemps que nul ne l'avait touché que tout son corps lui semblait en feu. La moindre caresse le transformait en brasier.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Lorsque Sasuke s'éveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil se levait et les cloches résonnaient doucement, appelant les membres à venir célébrer l'office des mâtines. Il se leva avec précaution.

Son regard se posa sur la pièce vidée.

Naruto avait quitté sa chambre et avait emporté toutes ses affaires.

Sasuke eut l'impression qu'une chape de plomb venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il se laissa glisser au sol, abattu…

Son regard se posa sur sa soutane blanche et sur son écharpe que Naruto aurait dû l'aider à mettre, puis ils auraient été jusqu'à la grande Chapelle où il aurait rejoint ses paires et devant son mentor et parrain il aurait dû prononcer ses vœux…

Mais maintenant il était encore plus perdu qu'à son arrivée.

Il écouta la cloche annoncer le début de la célébration de l'ordination. Il prit sa tunique et la serra contre lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti l'absence aussi forte. Il enfouit son visage dans son vêtement pour cacher sa peine…

La célébration était terminée lorsque Sasuke sortit de sa cellule. Simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull, Sharingan dans ses bras il se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur. Il frappa doucement.

\- Entre Sasuke.

Devant la porte entrouverte, Sasuke leva un sourcil et entra.

\- Referme la porte derrière toi.

Le jeune homme s'avança. Son chat sauta au sol et alla s'installer sur un fauteuil.

\- Approche Sasuke. Tu n'es pas venu prononcer tes vœux.

\- Mon parrain est parti.

\- Oui.

Sasuke baissa la tête et déposa sa soutane sur le dossier du fauteuil.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? Tu as changé d'avis ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas.

\- Veux-tu me l'expliquer ?

L'étudiant secoua la tête.

\- Sasuke vient ici. fit Monseigneur Kakashi en l'attirant près de lui.

Il traça une croix sur le front du jeune homme et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Quoi qu'il se soit passé, cela ne t'interdisait pas de prononcer tes vœux.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ?

\- Que je connais bien mon élève et que je savais qu'il finirait par céder. sourit-il.

Kakashi soupira et alla s'asseoir.

\- Assieds-toi. Ne veux-tu pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Cela te pèse beaucoup trop.

\- J'aime le Pasteur Naruto.

Kakashi qui venait de se servir un verre d'eau manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me dire ça comme ça. sourit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

\- On a couché ensemble.

\- Sasuke !

\- Quoi ? Vous vouliez savoir, maintenant vous savez. argua le jeune homme en soulevant son chat.

Kakashi soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément le jeune homme était toujours aussi direct.

\- Je m'en vais. termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Merci de m'avoir accueilli et navré de tout le dérangement.

Kakashi regarda le jeune homme.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dérangé. Sais-tu où tu vas aller ?

\- Je vais aller voir mon frère. J'ai beaucoup pensé à lui…. Au meurtre de nos parents…De mon petit ami de l'époque. Je n'ai jamais pu lui demander pourquoi. J'ai besoin de savoir. Avant que…

\- Je comprends. Sache que tu n'es pas seul et que la porte te sera toujours ouverte ici.

\- Même avec ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Ce que tu as fait ? Tu n'as pas prononcé tes vœux.

\- Mais et pour le Pasteur ?

\- Il est pasteur de son Église. T'a-t-il dit à quelle Église il appartenait ?

Sasuke secoua la tête en signe de négation.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Monseigneur Kakashi.

\- Je vois. Ne te tourmente point. Continue à suivre ta voix, si tu dois le retrouver sur ton chemin, Dieu fera en sorte que tu le croises.

\- Je ne veux pas le rencontrer à nouveau. Je ne veux plus perdre ceux que j'aime.

.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

**_(On peut considérer que cette partie là peut être sauté, nous arrivons à la partie qui contiendra la scène fatidique. _**

**_Vous avez la visite de la prison avec l'annonce _**_** paragraphe 1 , **_

_**la discussion entre Itachi et le prêtre qui l'accompagne paragraphe 2**_

**_et l'exécution précisé en début et fin de paragraphe en gras. en paragraphe 3 )_**

**_._**

**_._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Paragraphe 1

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke se tenait devant une grande porte vitrée verrouillée. Derrière celle-ci deux agents de pénitentiaire attendaient silencieusement. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait attendre là. Il avait demandé à parler à son frère et au lieu de l'emmener au parloir il se retrouvait là devant cette immense porte au verre blindé.

Après quelques minutes d'attentes qui lui parurent interminable, un homme vêtu d'un complet veston fit signe aux agents de le faire entrer. L'homme lui tendit la main.

\- Je me nomme Asuma Sarutobi je suis le directeur de la prison.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa.

\- Vous êtes le petit frère de Itachi c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui. Je voudrai voir mon frère.

\- Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Votre frère a fait appel de sa condamnation.

\- Hein ? Quand ça ?

\- Il y a un an. .

\- Un an ?

\- Vous n 'étiez pas au courant ? Interrogea l'homme en le faisant s' n'aviez aucun contact avec votre aîné ?

\- J'étais au séminaire...je suis sorti il y a une semaine...souffla le brun. Que… Qu'a-t-il été….

\- La peine de mort à de nouveau été prononcé.

\- De quoi ? murmura Sasuke au bord de la nausée. Il avait été condamné… Mais il devait rester en prison. Pas….mourir…

\- Le second jury l'a condamné à mort. Cela faisait un an qu'il était dans le couloir de la mort. La sentence va être exécutée aujourd'hui.

\- Aujourd'hui….

Sasuke leva les yeux sur le directeur de la prison et soudain le contenu de son estomac lui échappa. Le directeur vint le soutenir alors que de violents spasmes le secouaient.

\- Gardien ! Allez chercher le médecin vite.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

paragraphe 2

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dans le couloir de la mort, un homme marchait silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses chaussures comptant un à un le nombre de pas qui le séparait de la chambre de la mort. A ses côtés un homme d'église marchait tout aussi calmement. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il venait régulièrement depuis son retour au pays en fait. Il s'était beaucoup interrogé sur ce qui était arrivé à son protégé et il avait eu besoin de rencontrer le seul membre de sa famille qui restait encore en vie.

Ils avaient beaucoup échangé autour de tout et de rien, et il avait été présent lors du nouveau procès. Intrigué par cet homme si calme et qui semblait si doux. Le meurtre lui allait mal.

\- Alors comme ça tu as rencontré Sasuke ? sourit Itachi.

\- Oui. J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies pu lui vouloir du mal. Ton frère est quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas que tu lui fasses ça.

\- Mon frère est tout pour moi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as tué les tiens ?

Itachi se mit à rire.

\- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas. Et puis Sasuke ne m'a pas cru non plus lorsque je lui ai dit.

\- Raconte moi. Peu importe que ce soit vrai ou non, peu importe que je te crois. Tu auras raconter ta version.

\- Tu es vraiment étrange. Hélas je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

\- Alors fais vite.

Naruto l'avait saisit par le bras et plongea ses orbes si pures dans les ombres tourmentées.

\- Je n'ai pas tué nos parents, c'est son petit ami qui l'a fait. Quand je suis arrivé, il poignardait ma mère... Je me suis jeté sur lui et je l'ai tué. Il était dément. Il riait ...j'étais fou de douleur! Comment avait-il pu nous prendre nos parents nous qui l'avions accueillit ? Et Sasuke est arrivé, il m'a vu tuer le garçon qu'il aimait. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer... Mais...Sasuke semblait si choqué , il hurlait... Voilà tu sais tout.

Itachi eut un pauvre sourire triste.

\- J'ai gâché ma vie, celle de mon petit frère... je reste coupable de meurtre malgré tout.

\- Tu as pourtant des circonstances atténuantes. souffla naruto.

\- Oui mais le seul qui aurait pu plaider en ma faveur est Sasuke et il n'est pas en état de témoigner en ma faveur. Il ne se souvient de presque rien. S'il te plait, raconte-moi comment tu as rencontré mon frère.

\- Je l'ai rencontré dans votre village, j'ai remplacé le père Danzô.

Itachi s'arrêta pour se tourner vers l'homme d'Église avant de se faire violemment pousser vers le couloir de la mort.

\- Ce vieux grigou est toujours vivant ?

\- Il vient de prendre sa retraite.

\- J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de misère à Sasuke. Ce prêtre est de la vieille école et on ne peut pas dire qu'il portait les personnes comme mon frère dans son cœur.

\- J'ai emmené Sasuke avec moi quand je suis parti.

\- Avec toi ? Sasuke n'est plus ici ?

\- En fait, je l'ai emmené au séminaire. Quand j'ai appris que tu avais été condamné, je suis venu ici. Je l'ai laissé alors qu'il devait prononcer ses vœux.

\- Sasuke a prononcé ses vœux ? demanda Itachi stupéfait.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas pu y assister. Normalement j'aurai dû être là et c'était à moi de l'aider à revêtir sa tenue entre autres… murmura Naruto.

\- Est-ce que Sasuke était heureux ?

\- Je pense oui.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Itachi. Ils venaient d'arriver devant la porte qui l'emmènerait vers son dernier voyage.

\- Tu aurais une photo de lui ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'on m'a mis en prison.

Le pasteur fouilla rapidement dans ses poches et en sortit son téléphone portable.

\- Tu sais que c'est interdit en prison ? se moqua doucement le condamné.

\- Oui mais je connais bien le directeur de la prison et même si tu tentais quelque chose contre moi tu n'aurais pas le dessus. Je ne suis, hélas, pas qu'un enfant de chœur. Tiens regarde.

Naruto tourna son portable vers Itachi et celui-ci pu voir son frère en train de dormir un énorme chat roux dans les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cochon ?

\- Ce n'est pas un cochon ! s'exclama Naruto. C'est Kyubi mon chat !

Itachi contemplât le visage paisible de son cadet. Il était soulagé de voir que celui-ci semblait aller bien.

\- Tu as l'air heureux. murmura Naruto tristement.

\- Je le suis. Même si j'aurai voulu revoir son visage une dernière fois et lui dire la vérité. Tu prendras soin de lui pour moi ? Ça va être dur pour lui.

Naruto plongea son regard azur dans celui fragile du condamné. Il se sentait tellement désolé.

Les deux gardiens l'entraînèrent et la lourde porte se referma dans un bruit sinistre. Naruto laissa son bras retombé le long de son corps, puis il se laissa glisser au sol à genou et se mit à prier …

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Paragraphe 3

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

**Le directeur** fit accompagner Sasuke dans la salle qui jouxtait la salle d'exécution. Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre où il vit arriver son frère dans la salle. Collé à la vitre, il frappa contre celle-ci…

Itachi avait le regard rivé sur la table où il allait devoir prendre place d'ici quelques secondes. Il laissa son regard errer sur la salle puis leva les yeux vers la vitre qui donnait sur la salle où ceux qui le souhaitaient pouvait assister à l'exécution. Une exécution public accessible à tous…

Son regard croisa un regard identique aux siens.

Sur ses lèvres se dessina un faible sourire et le prénom de son petit frère.

Sasuke regarda les gardes installer son frère sur la table et l'attacher. C'était une scène insoutenable pour lui. Il n'avait pas pu lui parler, pas pu le voir. Il aurait beau crier celui-ci ne pourrait pas l'entendre.

Les poings de Sasuke résonnèrent contre la vitre en plexiglas. Il appelait désespérément son frère. Il avait besoin de lui parler, il avait besoin de savoir…

Les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues semblaient ne jamais avoir de fin. Il avait beau hurler, il regarda le médecin planter l'aiguille dans le bras de son frère. Il hurlait à chaque seringue qu'il voyait se vider.

Le directeur de la prison avait interdit à quiconque d'entrer dans la salle le temps de l'exécution. Sasuke était donc seul et tambourinait en hurlant le prénom de son aîné… Le regard noir si semblable au sien ne le quitta pas un seul instant et un sourire triste flottait sur les lèvres pâles. Itachi ne s'aperçut même as que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'ils voyaient son frère hurler et pleurer derrière la vitre.

Sasuke ne le lâcha pas du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie les yeux de celui-ci se fermer **à jamais**…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

_Retour à l'histoire _

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke avançait les yeux dans le vide, le cœur écorché vif.

Dans ses bras, il serrait les cendres de son aîné.

La chaleur de l'incinération n'avait pas encore disparu.

La douleur qui le ravageait n'avait pas de limite.

Il marchait dans le noir, le long de la route qui menait au village. Derrière lui, l'éclairant, une voiture roulait au pas. Au volant un homme, les épaules voûtées par la peine, cherchait désespérément dans toutes les prières qu'il connaissait un moyen de soulager la douleur de l'être qu'il chérissait…

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITRE** : Un Amour de Pasteur  
**RATING** : T à M

**GENRE **: Yaoi NaruxSasu  
**BASE **: Naruto

_**disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

_**Résumé :**_ Quand l'amour est plus fort que tout

.

.

_**Petit Lexique**_

**Eglise :** est employé ici comme lieu de prières, de réunions de personnes croyantes quelle que soit leur religion de base.

**Prêtre, Pasteur ou Révérend **: Est employé indifféremment comme nom désignant une personne ayant choisi de faire de l'enseignement religieux sa priorité.

**Religion** : ici le terme est employé comme un syncrétisme, il n'y a pas une religion mais une multitude basée sur les enseignements transmis par tous les livres religieux connus.

**Syncrétisme **: Combinaison de doctrines, de systèmes initialement incompatibles.

PS : J'ai mélangé toutes les religions avec une tolérance absolue pour le droit et le respect humain. La religion et sa pratique que j'ai créé dans cette histoire sont fictives même si basées sur des religions et des faits réels.

.

.

_**Review:**_ hello tout le monde alors j'ai des petits soucis pour répondre à vos mp je ne sais pas si j'ai été bloqué ou si j'ai un soucis avec mon compte . Du coup je vais vous répondre sur ce dernier chapitre.

Tout d'abord merci de votre présence et de vos avis. La fin du chapitre deux était particulièrement dur, ma Bêta me l'avait dit qu'elle l'avait trouvé poignante . Je ne pensais pas avoir écrit si "justement" et toucher autant. J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur la fin de cette histoire =) merci à vous d'être là.

.

_**HT**_: merci d'être passer me signaler ton passage =)

.

_**Flo**_ : merci beaucoup, oui tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été attristé de ce qui est arrivé à Itachi. Merci de continuer à lire cette histoire

.

_**Lea**_: Oui en effet c'est triste. Et notre Sasuke est tout malheureux. Gageons que Naruto saura lui rendre son sourire.

.

_**Luce Tatsuya:**_ Oui ça l'est. Beaucoup de lectrice ont été touché par ce passage. Merci pour ta review.

.

* * *

.

.

**UN AMOUR DE PASTEUR**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Partie 3**

**.**

Sasuke avait avancé seul sur le chemin, la seule lueur des phares éclairaient devant lui. Il avait dépassé sa maison et avait pris le chemin du presbytère.

Le village étant éclairé, Naruto s'était arrêté et avait récupéré Sharingan qui miaulait de désespoir, seule dans la maison vide. Il l'avait ramené chez lui et elle avait été retrouvée son gros matou sur le lit.

Laissant Kyu s'occuper de la petite chatte, Naruto se mit à la recherche de Sasuke. Il fouilla le petit logement puis la chapelle mais pas âme qui vive. Alors pris d'une impulsion subite, il se dirigea vers le cimetière. Les parents du jeune homme y étaient enterrés. Et en effet, là, assis sur la tombe de ceux-ci, Sasuke se tenait effondré de chagrin…

Les épaules secouées de sanglots, il retenait à grand peine les cris de douleurs qu'il avait envie de lâcher, ses mains pâles crispées sur l'urne où reposait les cendres de son frère.

Ne sachant comment apaiser le jeune homme, aucun mot aucune prière ne pouvant soulager pour l'heure la douleur bien trop vive, Naruto retourna chez lui prendre une couverture, puis avec soin la déposa sur les épaules du plus jeune.

Il s'assit un peu à l'écart, s'enveloppa à son tour et resta simplement là, en silence…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

L'aube s'était levée lorsque la fatigue eut raison de Sasuke. Le Pasteur souleva le corps épuisé et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot. Naruto n'était même pas sûr que Sasuke se soit aperçu de sa présence.

Il posa le corps endormi sur le lit et lui ôta ses chaussures. Il le vit se rouler en boule contre l'urne qu'il serait toujours et quelques larmes glissèrent de nouveau sur ses joues pâles. Naruto le recouvrit avec douceur et le laissa dormir.

La journée s'écoula paisiblement, Sharingan et Kyu avaient été s'installer près du jeune homme qui se réveillait parfois en sursaut et en pleurs. Naruto venait alors sécher les larmes qui semblaient ne pas avoir de fin, il lui donnait un verre d'eau et le brun se rendormait.

Le soir venu, Naruto se glissa dans le lit, auprès du jeune homme. Sasuke se lova contre lui. Le Pasteur glissa ses mains dans les mèches brunes et son front se posa sur celui de son squatteur. Le souffle tiède effleura sa bouche et les lèvres de Sasuke vinrent quémander les siennes. Le corps de Naruto se glissa sur celui de son amant tandis que sa langue prenait possession de sa jumelle.

Les mains du blond vinrent l'aider à se dénuder. Sasuke ne tarda pas à sentir le corps nu de son homme toucher le sien et éveiller ses sens, son ventre se tendait et réclamait l'attention de son amant. Une main douce vint glisser sur celui-ci et descendit plus bas, caressant doucement le membre tendu. Les cuisses de Sasuke s'ouvrirent, recherchant davantage de contact.

Un index joueur vint masser doucement son entrée. Alors qu'une bouche gourmande mordillait tendrement sa gorge avant des descendre et de venir titiller un à un les tétons durcis par l'envie. Puis la langue taquine relâcha ceux-ci pour venir parcourir de légers baisers le ventre plat. Sasuke frissonna sous le contact de la langue humide et chaude, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'un doigt poussait en lui.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur l'oreiller alors qu'une bouche venait de se refermer sur son envie. Le brun mordit son coussin alors que Naruto suçait son membre avec gourmandise. Sasuke ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les sensations que lui offrait son amant.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke avait lentement repris ses habitudes, il était retourné dans sa petite maison et il aidait régulièrement le Pasteur dans sa mission. Même parfois il restait seul de long moment silencieux, sourd au reste du monde. Il se chargeait à nouveau de ses repas, des chats, Sharingan était de nouveau pleine, pour le plus grand désarroi de Sasuke, qui lui avait passé un savon sous l'œil plus qu'amusé de Naruto.

Ce soir-là, Naruto fit venir Sasuke car il avait un cadeau à lui faire. Appuyé contre la table face au pasteur le jeune homme le regardait silencieusement. Ce dernier plongea son regard clair dans le sien et souffla doucement.

\- Déshabille-toi.

Après avoir eu un instant d'hésitation, Sasuke entreprit d'ôter son pull alors que le Pasteur dégrafait son pantalon.

\- Ferme les yeux. souffla une voix douce à son oreille.

Un frisson parcouru tout son corps et ce fût en retenant son souffle qu'il baissa les paupières. Il perçut Naruto qui se déplaçait mais sa voix ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

\- N'aie pas peur. Fais-moi confiance.

Puis il sentit qu'on lui passait quelque chose par la tête, le vêtement glissa sur son corps et retomba autour de lui.

\- Ne triche pas je te surveille. se moqua tendrement la voix du Pasteur.

Sasuke sentit de nouveau qu'il enfilait un autre vêtement puis qu'on nouait quelque chose à sa taille.

\- Et voilà tu peux ouvrir les yeux !

Les paupières se soulevèrent et les pupilles sombres détaillèrent sa tenue, s'écarquillant légèrement. Il leva un regard interrogatif sur l'homme en face de lui.

\- C'est la mienne. C'est celle que j'ai porté avant de prononcer mes vœux. Vu que tu continues à suivre la voix religieuse à mes côtés, il te faut une tenue adaptée à ton choix de vie.

\- Je peux te poser une question.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenu ici ?

\- Parce que le père Danzô a pris sa retraite. Son retour ne s'est pas aussi bien passé qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Disons que c'est un homme d'église très pieux et conformiste. Certains paroissiens ont eu du mal à revenir vers lui. Je ne suis pas sensé écouter les commérages, mais certains n'ont pas aimé la façon dont il aurait parlé de toi et de la « relation » que nous pouvions avoir.

\- Hm…

\- Hé oui même s'ils ne disent rien, les gens pensent. C'est remonté au diocèse auquel il appartenait… Enfin voilà, il m'a été demandé si je souhaitai reprendre la paroisse. J'étais à l'étranger à l'époque. Je ne l'ai appris qu'à mon retour. Et après avoir longuement parlé avec les gens du village, j'ai décidé de prendre la place si cela leur convenait. Et voilà !

\- Qu'ont dit les gens du village de notre « relation » ?

\- Je t'ai dit qu'écouter les commérages n'étaient pas bien. sourit le Pasteur. Et à l'époque nous n'avions pas de « relation » comme tu dis.

\- C'est toi qui l'as évoqué en premier. fit remarquer Sasuke en fouillant dans les poches de son pantalon.

Il en sortit son chapelet et le noua à sa ceinture. Le Pasteur laissa son regard détaillé celui-ci longuement. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un ange. Il attrapa les doigts fins et les porta à ses lèvres, les effleurant doucement. Sasuke combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparait et noua ses bras autour de son cou pour se blottir dans ses bras.

Les lèvres de Naruto cherchèrent les siennes et ils s'embrassèrent. Les mains de Sasuke se glissèrent sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui alors que celles du blond remontèrent sa tunique avant de l'asseoir sur la table pour se glisser entre ses cuisses.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

La nuit était sombre lorsqu'on tambourina fortement contre la porte de la cuisine du presbytère. Le pasteur terminait de ranger le bazar que leur étreinte avait mis alors que Sasuke était sorti s'occuper de Sharingan qui, miaulant à tout va, avait écourté celle-ci.

Naruto ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à une jeune fille survoltée et à ses parents visiblement dépassés par la situation. Il laissa son regard se poser sur celle-ci puis sur les parents qui paraissaient ennuyés.

\- Bonsoir. Il y a un souci ? demanda le Pasteur, surpris de voir tant de monde à une heure si indue.

\- On peut entrer ? demanda-t-elle pas le moins du monde gênée.

\- Oui bien sur. Que se passe-t-il ?

La demoiselle scruta la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un visiblement. Le pasteur soupira, il connaissait bien la demoiselle par les descriptions assez taquines de Sasuke. Fan de lui depuis qu'il était gosse, elle le pourchassait pour savoir qui aurait la chance de l'épouser. Sauf que le jeune homme était Gay et n'avait jamais été attiré par elle.

L'un des parents s'approcha et soupira.

\- Navré de vous déranger Pasteur.

\- Pas de soucis, de quoi retourne-t-il ?

Le père se pencha vers lui et murmura à mi-voix.

\- Ma fille s'est mise en tête que vous … vous et Sasuke, vous… Enfin vous voyez ?

Naruto leva un sourcil.

\- Non je ne vois pas, que se passe-t-il avec Sasuke ?

\- Vous sortez avec Sasuke ! s'exclama une rouquine en le pointant du doigt.

Le Pasteur écarquilla les yeux aussi grands que la bouche, ne tardant pas à ressembler à un poisson, avant de se reprendre rapidement. Naruto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et son regard se figea.

\- Je vous ai vu ! Vous avez déshabillé Sasuke ! cria-t-elle.

Au même moment le jeune homme en question arriva en se séchant les mains.

\- Et voilà ! On se retrouve encore avec des bébés ! siffla la voix du jeune homme en jetant la serviette sur la table.

Le groupe posa un regard hagard sur le jeune homme alors que Naruto se retenait de rire.

\- Pasteur ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! marmonna Sasuke.

L'homme d'église entoura d'un geste tendre et affectueux les épaules du jeune homme et l'attira contre lui.

\- Kyu a encore fait des siennes !

\- C'est la deuxième fois ! fit remarquer Sasuke avant de se tourner vers le petit groupe. Que se passe-t-il ?

Naruto se tourna vers le couple qui paraissait sous le choc de voir le jeune homme revêtu d'une tenue monastique. Il expliqua.

\- Sasuke a suivi pendant trois ans la même formation que moi pour suivre les pas de notre seigneur. Puis, posant son regard sur la jeune femme, il poursuivit. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu ou cru voir… Mais vois-tu ...sourit-il en glissant ses doigts dans les mèches brunes. Sasuke suit sa formation avant de prononcer ses vœux…

La jeune fille avait retenu son souffle en voyant le jeune homme dont elle se croyait follement amoureuse, revêtu d'une soutane. Elle détaillât celui-ci sans vraiment comprendre le sens des paroles du Pasteur.

\- Tu…

Un des parents laissa échapper un soupir et sourit avec douceur au brun.

\- Alors tu as choisi la prêtrise ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore choisis mon Église. Je sors juste du séminaire et j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre.

La mère hocha la tête et lui sourit avec affection.

\- C'est un choix particulier que tu fais et tu as choisis de suivre le Pasteur Naruto pour terminer ta formation ? interrogea-t-elle.

Sasuke réfléchit un instant et leva son regard vers le visage du Pasteur.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir choisi le Pasteur… fit-il lentement en détachant chaque mot. Je pense que quelqu'un l'a choisi pour moi.

Naruto eut un sourire étrange.

« Choisis pour moi »

L'Appel…

Voilà comment Naruto interprétait les paroles de son disciple, et il était heureux et fier de pouvoir accompagner celui-ci sur le chemin qu'il avait lui-même pris quelques années auparavant. La complicité des deux hommes était flagrante et leur bulle fut brutalement percée lorsque la jeune fille laissa passer une plainte désespérée.

\- Sasuke, tu ne peux pas te dédier à Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il froidement en plongeant son regard sombre dans celui de la rouquine.

\- Mais parce que tu dois m'épouser ! conclut-elle sous le regard hilare du blond et des autres adultes présents.

\- Karin. fit sa mère, tu sais tu dois te faire une raison.

\- Mais maman !

\- Karin. sourit sa mère avec indulgence.

Karin se fit alpaguer tendrement par son père qui ébouriffa ses mèches rousses et entraîna sa fille qui continuait à chouiner après son « Sasuke ». La petite famille s'excusa du dérangement et sortit après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- Six ! s'exclama Sasuke une fois la porte close.

\- Six quoi ?

\- Six bébés ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de six bébés ?

\- Avoir une grande famille ? fit Naruto avec tendresse en se dirigeant vers la chambre pour trouver sur leur lit Sharingan en train de faire la toilette à ses bébés sous l'œil de Kyu.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Après le choc de l'annonce et la surprise passée du village devant le choix de vie de Sasuke, la vie avait repris son rythme normal. Les premiers jours avaient apportés leur lot d'interrogation t de visite. Puis peu à peu chacun c'était habitué au choix du jeune homme et cela c'était calmé. Quelque écho arrivait encore sur la relation plutôt fusionnel du pasteur et de son protégé, mais l'ambiance que les deux religieux apportaient lors des célébration et des rendez-vous paroissiaux avaient vite tendance à faire oublié tout le reste.

Chacun d 'eux étant profondément attaché à l'autre mais surtout aux bien-êtres de leur attitude qui pouvait parfois semblé équivoque apportait plus souvent des sourires et des regards doux que de la médisance qui aurait été très mal venu dans ce petit coin de paradis.

Le mercredi et le samedi étaient réservés à l'éducation religieuse, dont Sasuke se chargeait avec plaisir, partageant ses connaissances et l'amour qu'il avait découvert durant son apprentissage avec les enfants et même parfois avec des adultes. Ceux-ci restaient parfois avec leur progéniture pour échanger avec le pasteur et son aide.

Naruto leur parlait de ses voyages et de ses différentes missions au quatre coin du monde. Sasuke se retrouvait souvent comme les enfants à écouter le Pasteur leur raconter ses méssaventures. Puis une fois le récit terminé, ils choisissaient les textes qui seraient lus pendant l'office ainsi que les chants.

Les enfants avaient en charge la lecture d'un texte et chacun avait une phrase à illustrer qu'ils montraient à chaque rendez-vous pendant la lecture du culte. A la fin de celui-ci, Sasuke les ramassait, puis il réunissait pour chaque enfant, tous ses dessins pour en faire un carnet qu'il remettait aux parents à chaque vacance scolaire.

Une année s'écoula ainsi paisiblement durant laquelle Sasuke continua de s'interroger sur son choix. Sa vie auprès de la paroisse et du Pasteur comblait toute ses attentes. Régulièrement, il se retrouvait avec le Pasteur silencieusement assis au pied de la croix de leur Église. Côte à côte leurs mains étroitement liées et le regard rivé vers Lui.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Le couple s'aimait en cachette et sans faire de bruit. Chacun respectant sa moitié dans sa totalité et partageant bien plus lorsque le regard de l'autre se perdait dans un silence contemplatif et empli d'amour.

Sasuke pouvait rester des heures à observer le Pasteur lorsque celui-ci se perdait dans la contemplation du ciel semblant y voir quelque chose que lui ne voyait pas. Tout comme Naruto adorait regarder celui qui était son disciple et amant, allongé face contre terre dans leur Église lorsque le soir venait et qu'il restait à prier.

Leur vie se déroulait paisiblement et rien ne semblait pouvoir venir troubler la quiétude dans laquelle ils évoluaient et qu'ils partageaient avec ceux de leur paroisse.

Jusqu'au jour où par un dimanche radieux…

Le Pasteur était en train de leur parler de la prochaine lecture que les enfants allaient faire et Sasuke venait d'installer ceux-ci chacun avec son dessin et sa phrase à lire. Accroché à Sasuke, un petit garçon mâchouillait le pompon accroché à sa ceinture et suivait le futur Pasteur comme un poussin. Leur lieu de culte était à leur image, vivant et chaleureux. Pas du tout en conformité avec un lieu sérieux ou fermé. Chacun y était le bienvenu.

Iruka contempla la gaieté du lieu qui ressemblait tant à son ancien disciple. Il s'était installé au fond de l'Église et observait celui qu'il avait quasiment élevé avec un sourire. Naruto avait embrassé la vie religieuse avec tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui, malgré toutes ses souffrances, il avait un besoin d'aimer sans commune mesure. Sa générosité débordait de lui comme un soleil.

Alors quand Kakashi l'avait contacté pour venir l'informer de la décision qui avait été prise, il s'était porté volontaire. Il était temps pour le disciple de Naruto de faire son choix.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Assis, face à Naruto et à son disciple, Iruka les observait. Leurs mains soudées sous la table, Sasuke gardait les yeux baissés sur le décor de la nappe.

\- Sasuke tu as eu le temps de faire ton choix. Monseigneur Kakashi voudrait connaître ta décision. Tu as passé toute une année auprès du Pasteur Naruto.

Naruto posa son regard doux sur son compagnon. Depuis un an, il partageait bien plus qu'un amour de la religion ensemble. Toute leur vie était tournée vers leur dieu et c'était leur amour qui leur permettait de donner bien plus qu'un être humain normal aurait pu le faire et c'était leur force.

Du moins, c'était ainsi que Naruto concevait désormais sa vision de leur avenir et de leur vie auprès du Seigneur. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible pour lui. Il avait été seul, abandonné, délaissé. Il avait choisi de se consacrer aux autres pour que nul ne connaisse la solitude qu'il avait vécue.

Puis Sasuke avait croisé sa route. Et là, plus que jamais, il avait su que Dieu avait placé cet ange sur son chemin, que tout ce qu'il avait vécu et traversé n'avait été que pour rencontrer cette personne. Désormais il partageait sa vie entre son Dieu et son Ange et jamais l'amour de Dieu ne lui avait paru si puissant que depuis qu'il avait cet être à ses côtés.

\- Je veux rester avec le Pasteur Naruto. chuchota Sasuke.

\- Veux-tu prononcer tes vœux ? Qu'ils soient solennels ou éternels, tu as le droit de choisir si tu le souhaites ou non.

\- Je veux… les deux… Je veux rester auprès de Dieu, des gens qui sont ici et de Naruto…

\- Tu choisis donc la pastoral ? Tu veux être pasteur ?

\- Je veux me lier à Dieu mais je ne veux pas perdre Naruto. Je ne pourrai pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Et je ne suis pas prêt à avancer seul.

Iruka hocha la tête, c'est un peu ce qu'ils avaient pensés avec Kakashi lorsqu'ils avaient évoqué le jeune séminariste. Sa foi était profonde et sincère et il aimait sincèrement ce qu'il faisait auprès de sa paroisse mais il n'était pas prêt à avancer seul sur ce chemin.

Naruto posa une main douce sur les mèches brunes qu'il aimait tant. Sasuke leva son regard sur lui. Le Pasteur n'avait jamais évoqué leur histoire, ni même parler d'amour et il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il partageait. Et il se retrouvait au pied du mur.

Sentant son désarroi, Naruto se pencha doucement vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je serai toujours auprès de toi si tel est ton vœu. Tu peux prononcer tes vœux en toute quiétude et aimer notre Dieu. Entre lui et moi, il n'y aura jamais de seconde place.

\- Je ne veux pas choisir. souffla Sasuke. J'ai déjà perdu tous ceux que j'ai aimé.

\- Je ne te le demande pas. Car ma religion me permet de t'aimer et de me lier à toi tout en étant lié à mon Dieu.

Les pupilles sombres s'écarquillèrent.

\- Je ne voulais pas te le dire car je voulais que tu choisisses librement. lui expliqua doucement le Pasteur avec tendresse.

Iruka ajouta.

\- Naruto appartient à l'Église d'Écosse. Elle autorise ses pasteurs homosexuels à se marier une fois leurs vœux prononcés. Si tu choisis cette Église toi aussi, tu pourras prononcer tes vœux et plus tard, si tu le souhaites, enfin si vous le souhaitez tous les deux, votre Église vous permettra de vous marier.

\- Le nom que porte mon Église m'importe peu, car mon Dieu est universel. Peu importe comment les gens l'appellent, il est toujours Lui. Peu importe comment ils le prient, chacun s'adresse toujours à Lui de la meilleur façon qu'il soit.

\- Bonne réponse ! sourit Naruto en enlaçant de nouveau les doigts de son amant et en portant la main pâle à ses lèvres.

\- Très bien ! conclut Iruka. Dans ce cas je vais avertir Monseigneur que tu es prêt à prononcer tes vœux.

L'homme se leva et après avoir enlacé son ancien disciple. Il laissa le jeune couple se remettre de ses émotions. Sasuke s'était retiré dans la chapelle alors que Naruto avait raccompagné son ancien professeur à sa voiture.

-Je reviendrai avec Kakashi pour l'ordination de Sasuke.

Le Pasteur hocha la tête et regarda son mentor s'éloigner avec un immense sourire. La vie n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Les préparatifs allaient bon train pour l'ordination et Sasuke s'était retiré pendant plusieurs jours dans le monastère où Naruto l'avait déposé pour qu'il se prépare à prononcer ses vœux. L'éloignement allait mettre leur force à l'épreuve car depuis maintenant plus d'un an les deux hommes n'avaient pas été séparés ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde.

Le renoncement, l'abstinence, la solitude et le jeûne avaient mis Sasuke à rude épreuve mais il l'avait accepté avec bonheur car il avait confiance en Lui. Il avait déjà tout perdu une fois, les hommes lui avaient tout pris et Dieu lui avait offert une nouvelle famille. Alors sa confiance en son choix n'en était que plus forte.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers la chapelle préparée pour lui. Un immense tapis de fleur couvrait l'allée. Jamais, il n'avait été aussi ému, son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine et ses mains jointes devant son ventre lui permettaient de contenir son stress, toutes ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers Lui en cet instant et savoir que c'était Monseigneur Kakashi qui allait lui faire prononcer ses vœux le rassurait. Bien que dans son estomac des centaines de papillons faisaient des loopings. Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements désorganisé de son cœur avant de s'avancer.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto n'avait pas quitté des yeux son disciple depuis que celui-ci s'était allongé face contre le sol : les bras en croix tandis que Monseigneur psalmodiait. Puis il fut autorisé à se redresser à genoux et invité à répondre aux questions qui lui furent poser avant de pouvoir prononcer ses vœux. Tout le petit village s'était déplacé pour assister à cette ordination.

Les enfants, très intrigués, avaient été invités à venir s'installer auprès des différents représentants des ordres religieux afin de pouvoir poser toutes les questions qui leur passaient par la tête. Cela avait été une demande intense des enfants habitué à pouvoir perturber la messe pour que le pasteur leur réponde.

Lorsque le jeune homme eut prononcé ses vœux et reçu son nom de Pasteur, un petit bonhomme déboula, traversant en courant toute la chapelle pour venir s'accrocher à la ceinture de la soutane du nouveau pasteur. Il attrapa le pompon qui y était et le goba sous le regard amusé de Monseigneur Kakashi. Malgré la solennité du moment, Sasuke tenait à ce que cette cérémonie soit à l'image de ce qu'il souhaitait véhiculer de leur amour pour Dieu à leurs paroissiens.

Kakashi laissa ensuite sa place au Pasteur Naruto qui s'avança vers le nouveau nommé. Il lui tendit la main et Sasuke posa sa main droite dans celle de Naruto et son regard se posa sur l'anneau que celui-ci passa à son index, scellant ainsi son mariage avec Dieu.

Sasuke posa les yeux sur l'anneau qui venait d'être passé à son doigt et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un vrai sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme et Naruto se fit violence pour ne pas prendre celui-ci dans ses bras.

Son attention fut vite détournée par le suceur de pompon accroché à Sasuke. Celui-ci venait de lâcher son pompon devenu tout baveux.

\- Suké !

Le jeune pasteur baissa les yeux sur son petit pot de colle.

\- Suke, pipi !

Le brun écarquilla les yeux alors que des rires discrets se faisaient entendre. La jeune maman se précipita vers lui et se confondit en excuses. Elle se baissa pour prendre son fils mais le petit garçon s'accrocha à l'écharpe épiscopale et répéta.

\- Suke Pipi !

Après un soupir et un regard vers Monseigneur Kakashi, il reçut l'autorisation sous l'amusement général d'emmener le petit garçon aux toilettes.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir alors que le petit garçon était aux toilettes. Il profita de cet instant à l'écart pour reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Il avait la sensation de vivre un rêve depuis le début de la cérémonie.

Le petit garçon vint lui présenter ses mains et Sasuke l'aida à les laver. Puis ils retournèrent dans la chapelle. Monseigneur Kakashi l'attendait afin de conclure la cérémonie. Il bénit le jeune Pasteur puis souhaita à chacun de continuer sous la protection du Seigneur.

Sasuke sortit, suivi par le Pasteur Naruto. Le soleil ne lui avait jamais paru aussi brillant, il se sentait léger comme une plume.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Après la cérémonie solennelle, bien que légèrement perturbée par un petit bout collé au jeune pasteur comme une moule à son rocher, tout le village s'était réuni pour partager le verre de l'amitié. L'ambiance était festive mais pour Sasuke une ombre au tableau demeurait, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore pu demander à son amant.

Assis un peu à l'écart, il avait entraîné celui-ci pour lui parler.

\- J'ai une question à te poser.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Comment… comment as-tu su pour mon frère ?

Naruto retint son souffle un instant avant de répondre.

\- Quand tu es venu au centre, j'ai consulté ton dossier de demandeur d'aide et ton histoire y était racontée dans les grandes lignes. Lorsque la demande d'accompagnement pour les condamnés à mort est parvenue à nous, et que Monseigneur m'a appelé pour savoir si vous étiez de la même famille, j'ai souhaité être celui qui irait voir ton frère.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler et je n'ai appris qu'il allait être exécuté que la veille de celle-ci. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas présent lorsque tu t'es réveillé ce matin-là. Iruka est venu jusqu'à ta cellule et il m'a réveillé. Je suis parti immédiatement, je ne voulais pas te perturber, ni te blesser.

\- J'aurai voulu le voir, lui parler… J'avais tellement de choses à lui demander.

Naruto repoussa doucement les mèches brunes du doux visage et plongea sa main libre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas pu lui parler mais il m'a remis quelque chose pour toi.

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne te l'ai pas donné avant car Itachi m'a fait promettre d'attendre que tu sois prêt. Il ne voulait pas t'infliger plus de peine que tu n'en avais déjà eu.

Il tendit une enveloppe au jeune Pasteur qui la regarda sans oser y toucher.

\- Non…

Naruto le regarda douloureusement.

\- D'accord. Je la garde lorsque tu la voudras tu n'auras qu'à me la demander.

Il s'approcha doucement de Sasuke et posa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Je suis là, je serai toujours là.

Naruto prit doucement la petite croix en argent que Sasuke avait autour du cou et qu'il lui avait donné lorsqu'il l'avait laissé au séminaire et embrassa tendrement celle-ci.

\- Tu n'es plus seul, tu ne le seras plus jamais.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bonjour à tous ! Et bon temps des fêtes. Voilà cette histoire est terminé.

je sais que son thème était un peu particulier et qu'il n'a peut-être pas été très attirant.

Mais je remercie chacun de ceux qui sont passé y accorder un peu de temps .

Je remercie aussi chacun/chacune d'avoir laissé une review. Votre avis est très important afin de continuer à vous offrir des histoires qui vous plaisent.

Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plut ou même déplut.

Merci à vous de me suivre.

je vous souhaite un bon we et de bonnes Vacances pour ceux qui sont en vacances.

On se retrouve le 25 décembre

Bisous à tous

.

.


End file.
